Hold Dear the Studious and Invariant
by Dr. Cat
Summary: This story is about the plot of Treasure Planet told from the points of view of both Amelia and Doppler. Status: On hold and been so for some time.
1. Individual

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its dialogue, characters, or ideas. They are copyright to Disney, Ron Clements and John Musker as well as Robert Louis Stevenson. All ideas and dialogue that is not apart of the movie or books is written by me, the author and not any of the companies' or people's creation. (Meaning, it's not true to what they would have them say but what I have made them say).

**Hold dear the Studious and Invariant**

**_Doppler's Point of View_**

Well, there's nothing more enjoyable than a lovely dinner at the Benbow Inn, other than maybe a nice breakfast or lunch there, of course. I usually eat my meals here, being it is rather lonely and not to mention desolate to stay at my own home for any repast. However, I am waiting for my dish to arrive, so I have occupied the time by reading one of the books I carried along with me. So engrossed in it was I, that I almost didn't notice my food being placed in front of me.

"Sorry, Delbert. It's been a madhouse here all morning!" a slightly strained, yet cheerful voice said rousing me from an interesting read. It was Sarah Hawkins, the innkeeper and a dear friend of mine. She had a lot on here plate, so to speak, and even though the order was late that was fine with me.

"No problem, Sarah," I responded, placing my book down with the others and glancing down at my meal. Of course, being the well-refined canid dinner that I am, there was nothing like enjoying every aspect of the food before me.

"Ah. My Alponian Chowder with the extra solara seed!" I said, happily tucking my napkin under my chin. "Mmm, yum." As I took in the scent of my dish, however, a pair of hands, then eyes appeared over my table. At first I was a little concerned as to why this little girl was at my counter staring up at me.

"Hello . . . what brings you here, curious little . . . one?" I asked, anticipating a quick, child like answer but none came. So I decided to use a different tactic and ignore the little one, hoping they'd lose interest and run off. As I gathered up a spoonful of my chowder she seemed to back away, but instead of running off she stood and watched as I pulled the spoon close to my mouth. Now I was usually patient, but I soon found myself annoyed by the young girl's presence. If there was one thing I couldn't stand it was someone staring at me while I'm eating as if they wanted what I had.

"Go away," I said as politely as possible. She didn't even respond so I asked a more lucrative question. "Are your parents around?" I proceed to look around, hoping to make eye contact with the mother or father of this lovely child. Failing to find them or receive an answer from the girl, I decided to approach with a more humorous tone toward my pest . . . guest.

"What's the matter? Cat got your- YAH!"

As if from nowhere, the little miss shot her tongue out toward my spoonful of chowder, pulled the food from it back to her mouth, and preceded to swallow it whole, all in the blink of an eye. Needless to say I was a bit . . . unnerved from the encounter and decided to take it all in, slowly.

"Oh, they're so adorable at that age," I heard Sarah say as I gradually turned to study my spoon in disgust. I mean, it licked my eating utensil for Pete's sake.

"Oh yes . . . deplorable." 'Did that come aloud?' was all I was thinking before I quickly corrected with "Uh . . . adorable! Hmm." As I took off my napkin, being I had lost my appetite, I decided to change my topic and talk with Sarah about her son.

"Speaking of which, how's Jim doing?"

"Much better. I know he had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think that he's starting to turn a corner," she replied. I was happy to hear that and was going to respond when suddenly the entrance to the inn swung open to reveal Jim standing with two robot constables.

"Mrs. Hawkins," the one, to the right of the boy, stated.

"Jim!" Sarah shouted, dropping the dishes she had in her hands. My happy response to our previous conversation changed into a quick response to the present situation.

"Ooh . . . wrong turn," was all I said glancing slightly away from the scene. As the constables listed their violations of what the teenager had done, I debated over whether to try and help or stay out of it. I mean really, it wasn't any of my business, nor was it my place to actually step in. No matter how many times I've tried to help in the past, nothing worked. 'Delbert, just sit back and remain quiet' is the usual thought, but it was always followed by 'What kind of a friend are you anyway.' So just as Sarah reached a pause in her sentence, I politely interrupted with the clearing of my throat.

"Pardon me, officers?" I said as I stood up, "Ehm. If I might, uh, interject here?" There was no stopping now, even though I really didn't know what I had going to begin with. As I walked over to where they stood I decided to use my position to its fullest.

"I am the noted astrophysicist, Doctor Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me," I paused for just a second, getting the feeling I was talking to a brick wall, "No? Uh, I have a clipping." I proceeded to remove a newspaper article of one of my accomplishments from my breast pocket. I was then shocked when the roboconstable pointed squarely at me and asked if I was Jim's father. "Oh . . . ," was all I got out in my surprised state before Sarah came to my aid.

"Wh-no!" She stressed, waving her hands in the air.

"Good heavens, no-," I said, quickly recovering and waving my hands off as well.

"No, he-EW!"

I was slightly perturbed by her last comment, not knowing whether to take it as a save or an insult.

"He's just an old friend of the family," is what she said next, letting me know she meant well by placing a hand on my back.

"Back off, Sir!" was the return I received from both constables. I backed down, not wanting to withstand any kind of confrontation with the authorities. Sarah at least let me leave with some dignity.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here."

"Well, Sarah, if you insist . . . ," I stated and as an after thought, leaned in and added, "Don't ever let me do that again."

As I quickly made it to the safety of my table once again, I couldn't help but look back at the scene. Sarah didn't deserve all this, nor was it entirely her son's fault, though he could stand to be more disciplined. Running this inn looked to be no easy task and raising Jim had to be a job in of itself. I listened as the androids threatened with 'a one way ticket to juvenile hall.' When they left, it was then I realized how quiet it was. In fact all the costumer's around me were staring at the Hawkins. Quickly, I returned my line of sight back to the table and grabbed my bowl of water to drink, slightly embarrassed that I had been staring to begin with.

I then continued on to stare at the bottom of the container I was drinking from, thinking. 'How long ago had it been since Leland left?' I asked my self, knowing the answer was seven years. Seven long years since that scoundrel set foot here. I knew such thoughts were petty, but I wish I could meet up with that man again. I would be more than happy to give him a piece of my mind for the torment he put this family through. Of course, the rather realistic part of me knows that I would probably fly before I confronted that man. This thought pretty well peeved me into my usual thoughts of self adequacy. However, my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud, shrill voice.

"Mrs. Hawkiiiiins! My ju-uuuice!" Mrs. Dunwoodie yelled from her table. If she yelled about that juice one more time, I was going to give it to her right over the top of her head. Oh. I just need to calm down. This evening had certainly taken a turn for the worse, but there was no reason to be mean-spirited about it.

I looked up quickly from my self talk when Sarah sighed softly, passing by me on her way to get the drink that was requested. When she turned back toward me I could see the tired eyes and stress lines of a worried mother. I looked down to my plate, then out the window to the approaching thunderstorm. I knew that she would like to talk or at least vent her frustration out with someone, and even though the weather seemed ominous, and I wasn't sure if my mare, Delilah, would be okay if she received her dinner late, I was willing to be that someone to talk to.

I grabbed my book once again and began reading as I was waiting for the costumer's to finish and clear out. Looking up occasionally I would notice Jim coming to and from the kitchen, collecting dirty dishes and looking as sullenly as ever. It wasn't exactly his movements or actions that would give you the impression that he was troubled, but his posture. Head and eyes lowered, shoulders slumped, almost in defeat to some invisible foe, and a dull gaze. Though he had his lighthearted moments, recently they had been few and far between. Sometimes I wish that I could just run up to him and explain how much he could have going if he would just put forth more faith and will. But we all knew that's not what he wanted to hear for it had already been passed by him before.

"Are you finished with that?" A voice suddenly broke in. Shocked, and slightly disturbed by the fact that I had been staring off into space for so long, I quickly looked up to see Jim, who stared at me in what looked to be minor annoyance.

"Um, no thanks, Jim," I answered as calmly as I could. It wasn't that I was exactly finishing up my plate, but I wanted a more obvious reason for my extended visit. I humored the notion by picking back up my spoon, wiping it thoroughly and taking a few bites. It wasn't long after this when closing hours came and the inn emptied. I noticed that Jim had slipped up stairs, probably to his room and it appeared Sarah noticed as well. She didn't seem to mind. He often went upstairs after getting into trouble.

I watched silently from my seat Sarah collecting scattered cups and plates, not knowing whether I should ask to help. I had in the past, but was always told no. One reason being I was not exactly the best kitchen hand, with breaking the dishes and all. I was well aware that she used the cleaning as a form of vehicle to ignore or detour the frustration. Even though she had what I would call nothing short of courage and strength to go day in and day out with the burden of being a signal parent, she sure showed the weary battle. When she came to my table I broke the silence.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like . . . felon . . . fellow . . . fellow like Jim." I could have kicked myself. Honestly, that's not what I meant to say, but thank goodness Sarah didn't notice, or at least didn't hold it against me.

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left, well . . . Jim's just never recovered."

I couldn't help but frown a bit as she turned to face me more upset then usual.

"And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight."

I nodded my head in agreement with her last statement and watched as she placed the tray of dishes on a near by counter.

"And yet, he's failing in school, he's constantly in trouble, and when I talk to him he's like a stranger to me. I just, I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything . . . but nothing works . . . ," she sighed. I felt so powerless at that moment, knowing I could say or do nothing to really help at this time. I decided to remain silent for a while and just listen to Sarah's output rather than trying to insert my two cents. However, the silence of the room seemed to be shattered by the unmistakable sound of rain pelting the roof of the old building. Sarah's once strained face turned into one of concern as she faced me.

"Oh, Delbert. I'm so sorry for keeping you . . . I didn't mean . . ."

"That's all right," I assured her with a smile, "a little rain never hurt anyone."

"Still maybe you should head off now," she insisted walking over to the table.

"Are you sure? I'd be glad to stay longer?" I suggested. She responded with a look that very well spoke for itself. "All right, I'll be on my way then." She smiled authentically and began switching the blinds on the window to a more pleasant scene. I stood just as she sat, and grabbed my coat off the back of my chair. Her smile had slowly faded away, but her voice still sounded grateful.

"Thanks for listening Delbert . . . It helps."

As I tucked the books under my arm and glanced down at my friend's bowed head, I walked over and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," I said, smiling reassuringly as she looked up, "You'll see." Then I moved my hand down to her forearm and squeezed softly for encouragement as she slightly smiled again. I turned to head for the door, frowning a little, wishing I could do more. She began to reminisce aloud how she wished she had the same little boy as before.

"I just keep dreaming that one day I'll open that door, and there he'll be, just the way he was. A smiling, happy little boy, holding a new pet, and begging me to let him keep it," she said holding her locket. Nothing prepared us for what was on the other side of the door when I opened it. There stood Jim, in the pouring rain, supporting an old, nearly lifeless man, and carrying an old space chest. I stood in mild shock while Sarah reacted quickly.

"James Pleiades Hawkins! What i-,"

"Mom, he's hurt! Bad!" Jim interrupted laying the stranger down on the ground and setting the trunk down as well.

"Me chest, lad," was all I clearly heard the man say as Jim obliged him by pushing it toward him. Soon after handing off the contents of the space chest to Jim, the stranger slipped back and breathed his last. Next thing we knew, a group of obviously angry characters moved onto the inn, shooting off the handle to the door and ransacking the place. Luckily, we had managed to run upstairs before they came in. I swung open the bedroom window that lead to a two-story drop where Delilah and my carriage stood. I ordered for my mare to stay, helped Sarah and myself up onto the window sill, and proposed to jump on the count of three when Jim promptly pushed us over the edge. Favorably, we all landed safely in the carriage and I shouted for Delilah to get out of the there. Unfortunately, the bandits who broke in also caused a fire, engulfing the poor building.

The ride back to my own home was awfully quiet with Sarah more forlorn than ever and Jim even more distant. I personally was more shocked than anything, but I did take note of what Jim was holding in his hands. A palm-sized sphere with strange markings on it. By the look of it the ball seemed to be made of a bronze-gold material. Not quite bright and shiny, but neither dull nor dim. The rain was finally letting up a little so I decided to break the silence by asking about the object that seemed to bring this calamity.

"May I have a look at it, Jim?" He glanced up at me and then back to the sphere, before placing it in my open palm with a dead-panned 'sure'. Holding it, I could tell that it was surprisingly lighter than I had guest, and even more irregular up close. It had strange writing on it that I had never seen before.

"I'll have to have a better look at it in the light," I stated quietly, handing it back to him. Then we both turned to Sarah, who was still resting her head in her hands. I moved my eyes sadly back to the road that was now leading into my estate and sighed. The inn was probably destroyed by now or damaged beyond reapair, anyway. I would gladly offer my home to them, but if I knew Sarah, which I did, she would insist upon acquiring a place for themselves, pronouncing she didn't want to be a burden. She wouldn't take anything from anyone, not because she was rude, but more out of the way she was brought up more than likely. I had more than I knew what to do with and would try to help her out with small things such as energy bills or late payments on the inn. Of course I would always have to sneak the money by; like tipping a hundred and leaving hastily before she had time to argue for example.

As my house came into sight I briefly ran over a list of things to do, one of which was to warm a fire in my study, being we were all a little damp from the weather. After dropping Sarah and Jim off at the entrance of my home, I took Delilah over to her stable and fed her an extra bucket of bullyadous oats for her patience. I quickly then came around front and unlocked my doors so that we could all enter.

"Um here," I said, leading them to my study, where I speedily lit a fire, to provide light as well as heat. I was quite happy to find that the area around my fireplace was relatively clear, considering that the rest of the room was cluttered to say the least. It isn't that I disliked organization or anything, it's just I didn't have time or want to spend time for that matter, doing trivial things.

"Why don't you sit here, Sarah?" I offered gesturing to a chair near the fire. I turned to Jim, ready to offer a seat but he was gone. Rather than try to pursue him, I decided to turn my attention back to Sarah. Of course, I really had nothing to say at that moment. While standing for a very awkward minute, I noticed I was slightly shaking. With my coat being soaked through, I knew why. Figuring that Sarah was probably as chilled and shaken, I decided some hot tea would be a good idea.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to make some tea."

As I walked out of the room, sliding the wet article of clothing off, I bumped into the boy who was standing almost right behind the door. He seemed apprehensive and a bit ashamed to enter the room. I noticed he was still holding the bronze orb and asked again if I could have a look at it. We both hovered over it as I rotated it in my hands trying to figure out the symbols that decorated its surface. Why would those ruffians attack us for this? Then I remembered I was suppose to be making tea and poor Sarah was probably just as cold as I was.

"Why don't you put this down over there and fetch your mother a blanket from the closest here," I finally said handing the object back, before pointing to where there should be sheets. He nodded quickly and made his way onward. I could tell that he really did care for his mother's well being, but he just didn't understand that the best he could do was straighten up. But then again, I couldn't judge him or blame him for what happened in his life. I was distraught just looking at the situation. I couldn't imagine actually how any of them felt. Laying down the wet coat to dry, I grabbed a robe and tied it around me before heading to the kitchen. As I looked out the window, a very troubling thought came to mind. What if they followed us?

"Better to get a hold of the authorities immediately," I said to no one in particular, as I set down a kettle of water on the stove. I soon found it a waste of time to even call. What I gathered from the long drawn out explanation was information I already knew. It appeared neighbors had already called in reports of laser fire and shouts coming from the Old Benbow Inn. Pirates, it would seem, ransacked the place, but of coarse I could have gathered as much from the schooner that had come to rest at the front of the Inn. It wasn't surprising that they escaped, but it was bitterly hard to take in the fact that the inn was gone. Everything. Gone. How would Sarah take this? Though I knew she probably did not expect much back to begin with, all of it was gone. There couldn't have been a worse time than now for this to happen to Sarah. Even though it was summer and Jim was not going to be in school, those months had so far brought in the most money for that Inn since she opened it. With vacations and people being too lazy or hot to cook, the Benbow always flourished. The high-pitched whistle of the kettle yanked me out of my thoughts and I quickly took it off the stove, burning my uncovered hand in the process.

"Why do I have to be so darn absent minded?" I murmured, grabbing a towel to lift the kettle and tending to my scorched fingers. As I prepared the tea in a proper pot, I could hear Jim still searching for that blanket. I really needed to look into organizing things in a manner others would understand. What I called clean was obviously way off from most's definitions. After tea was made and I found a tray to carry it on, I made my way back to the study. The overwhelming silence that usually drove me insane in this house was broken by the stomping of boots across my wooden floors. It appeared Jim had found the blanket. Even though I wished it was under better circumstances, it was good to have someone over. Yet, how was it that I'm going to tell Sarah about the Benbow? Best to come outright with it and hope that it comes out right.

"I just spoke with the Constabulary," I said placing down the tea set on the coffee table in front of her, "those blaggard pirates fled without a trace." I decided to kneel down next to the chair before continuing. "I'm sorry, Sarah . . . I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burnt to the ground." I could see in her eyes that I had just confirmed what she feared. If only I could really tell her how genuinely remorseful I was. I understood that she had lost a whole lot more than a home and livelihood in that old building. But what was I to say other then 'sorry'. Enough of that though. I had to change the topic for the sake of all our nerves.

"Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere." I said watching Jim, who had just wrapped the blanket around his mother and walked off to where he had laid the object. Handing Sarah a cup I continued. "Those markings baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever encountered," which I said with truth. It was something other worldly or at least in an old dead language. "Even with my vast experience and superior intellect, it would take me years to unlock it's- Hey!"

As I had turned to pour the tea, Jim had, in ten seconds I might add, unlocked whatever it was sending a green glow into my room. Suddenly the study was engulfed in small lights that began to form images and graphs, lines to planets and courses. I instantly recognized what I was looking at.

"It's- a map," I breathed, not quite use to seeing a map of this quality let alone scale of. Then I saw it.

"Wait! Wait wait wait. This is us! The planet Montressor!"

I reached out to touch the image that was hovering in front of me when I was surprised by a flash of light. Then the hologram began to move. It was truly amazing what we were witnessing. This map was progressing through areas of the Etherium that were less traveled and that I've only gotten glimpses of through my telescope, but the path it was choosing to go I could still recite the surroundings.

"That's the Magellanic Cloud! The Coral Galaxy! That's Cygnus Cross, and that's the Calyan Abyss! Wait, what's this, what's this . . . ? I stopped, looking at what I thought was only a legend. "Why, it-it's . . ."

"Treasure Planet . . . !" I heard Jim say. That's it though, wasn't it.

"No!"

"That's Treasure Planet!"

"Flint's Trove? The loot of a thousand worlds! Do you know what this means!" I practically shouted, too excited to honestly care. This was the map to Treasure Planet! The map to the greatest discovery of this or any other century!

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-Whoo! What just happened?" I jumped, slightly taken a back by the quick lighting change when Jim closed the map. My study was returned to its fire lit status. I watched as he walked over to his mother and began to campaign, if you will, his want to go. To be honest, I really wanted to go too. This was a chance of a life time for me. To actually do what I've always wanted to and read about. An opportunity to venture forth into the open etherium, into uncharted regions and explore the legendary planet. Oh, just thinking about it makes me desire to already be on my way.

" . . .Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Sarah broke into my thoughts. Had to think of a quick response to her question, though I wasn't entirely listening.

"It's totally preposterous. Traversing the entire galaxy alone!" She seemed to be pleased with this answer, but I sure wasn't.

"Now, at last we hear some sense."

"That's why I'm going with you!" I said quickly, while grabbing a near by bag for packing. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was no longer pleased, but Jim sure was.

"Delbert!"

"I'll use my savings to finance the expedition! I'll commission a ship!" I thought out loud, grabbing things I knew would come in quite handy on a voyage and dropping them into the travel pack. Now, I needed that toothbrush. Spotting it, I climbed up my stack of books where the cup it was sitting in was. "Hire a captain and a crew!" Yes all this was actually going to work out.

"You're not serious!" I heard Sarah say. Woman, I could be no more serious. Ah, of course a more proper response was in order.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this," I said, sliding off my stack of reading material to land in front of her and Jim, throwing down the bag beside me, "and here it is screaming- 'Go Delbert! Go Delbert! Go-"

"Okay, okay, you're both grounded!" She yelled, thus dashing my enthusiasm.

"Mom, look . . . I know that I keep messing everything up . . . ," Jim began, obviously being quite sincere, "and I know . . . that I let you down."

I could tell by Sarah's expression that she was impacted by her son's understanding. To tell the truth, I'm a little surprised as well. Jim really isn't the troublemaker he's portraying in his behavior. He needs just a little help and a chance to prove himself. I'm sure that this trip will do just that. It's better than sending him off to juvenile hall anyway.

"Sarah? Sarah, eh mhm . . . If I may?" I interjected, calling to have a private conversation. After we were aside a little, and Jim was out of listening range I continued in a quiet voice.

"You've said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space."

She looked up at me with skeptical eyes.

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing, or because you really want to go?"she asked. Might as well be truthful.

"I really, really, really, really want to go," I pleaded before adding with genuine sincerity, "and it's the right thing."

She turned back to Jim as did I.

"Jim, I don't wanna lose you!" were the words she spoke to her son. I realized then that this really was a difficult choice for her to make. Jim, after all, was all she had left and a few months would be the longest he's stayed away from home. Not that they had much of a home now anyway. Besides, I know we'll be safe. After all, I know plenty of scientific explorers who have gone out to the farthest reaches of space, to uncharted galaxies and new, never seen worlds. They returned, for the most part anyhow. Of coarse there will be a little danger, a bit of adventure . . . Yes, I just can't wait. Then I noticed the pause in my companion's conversations. It appeared that Sarah was as close as we would ever receive to a 'yes, you can go.'

"Well," I said a tad cautiously, stepping next to both of them, "there we are, then." I smiled down at Jim, before tuning to Sarah. She started to turn toward me with the expression of second thought, but before she could voice a word, I quickly broke away to the window where I had a nice view of Crescentia.

"I'll begin the preparations at once! Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport!" I proclaimed, gesturing to the gem of Montressorian trade. This certainly was going to be exciting, something worth remembering.

"Treasure Planet," I heard Jim breath to himself as he eyed the map sphere in his hands. I really could see the wonderment in his eyes and smiled inwardly. This might be just what he has always wished for, but also what he needs. It reminded me of those odd times I'd voluntarily baby-sit him when he was younger. He always insisted on reading that faithful book 'The Legend of Treasure Planet.' Must have read it a thousand times while I was in his company. He truly did enjoy that book and I have to admit, some of that excitement rubbed off on me. But enough reminiscing, it's time to focus on what lies ahead.

"When do you plan on leaving," Sarah asked, quite reluctantly I might add. I was a bit hesitant to give an answer, knowing that it wouldn't be the one she wanted.

"I'll have to see. I'm not completely sure how to go about hiring out a ship, but I'm sure that we'll leave soon," I said satisfied with my response.

"I can't believe this . . . " Jim smiled.

"Me either," Sarah sighed. For a moment we stood in thoughtful silence as if waiting for the other to make a move. Oh well, might as well be the first to speak.

"All right, you two are probably tired, so your welcome to make yourselves at home. You know where the guestroom is . . ."

"Delbert?" Sarah said in a kind, but firm voice. I turned to face her directly, not knowing whether she was angry or concerned. I decided on a little bit of both as she asked Jim to kindly leave and focused back on me with stern eyes.

"I didn't exactly agree to this . . ." she began, in a tone only a mother could possess. I wanted to respond, but she quickly cut me off. "But I'm going to allow it."

"Sarah I assure you that you won't regret this," I said timidly, not knowing how she was taking the situation.

"I'm trusting him with you, Delbert," she enunciated before she lowered her eyes slightly. I really did not know what to say. I didn't think of it that way and now it was like a brick in the face.

"Don't worry. I will bring him home safely," I stated reassuringly.

"But what if something happens, and . . . and if you get lost out there and there's no way of finding you or get to you two . . ."

"Sarah, Sarah. I'm sure nothing will happen. And if it helps I will be hiring the best captain and crew, with the best vessel as possible. I'll even keep Jim in my sights for the entire voyage if I have to and . . . I promise, I promise nothing will happen to him," I said genuinely. I meant every word of it. Though Jim wasn't the friendliest travel companion, I still wanted him to come along. I wanted to see him improve probably as much as Sarah did.

"Thank you," she finally said, softening her expression, "maybe your right. Maybe he just needs a chance, right?"

I nodded in response before walking closer to her.

"Now why don't we get some rest, I'll have a lot to prepare for and I'm sure you're tired as well," I said warmly, directing our path back to the fireplace, where Jim had chosen to reside at. I picked up my cup of tea, as well as Sarah's for her, and placed them back on the tray. I half listened as the mother and son conversed about packing for the boy and other matters of the like. I couldn't help but think about the trip we were about to partake in. Wait, what was I going to bring. Seriously! A coat, toothbrush, and few astronomical devices were fine, but what does one need on an exploration. My heavens, I don't even know where to begin. Best to take matters like this slowly and carefully. Better not to run without our wits about us. I'll have to plan out our journey, not to mention make a trip to the bank and make sure my savings can cover the voyage. Then again I'll have to first see how much a crew, captain, and ship cost. What am I worrying about? I have plenty in my account; it can't be that expensive or could it? Ahh, so much to do! 'Delbert? Delbert?' Delbert what?

"Delbert!" Sarah basically shouted in my face. I must have disconnected for a moment. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to bed?" she asked both her and Jim giving me odd looks.

"Oh, of course, of course, I just need to clean up, you two go ahead."

I could see it was going to be difficult to sleep tonight.

**_Amelia's Point of View_**

Why is it so blasted difficult to sleep tonight? Of all nights to suffer from a horrible case of insomnia. Tired, exhausted, totally drained . . . doesn't even begin to describe this day's events. Really though, it is more than that, surly it is. Haven't had a decent voyage in so long, I think I'm about to lose my mind. Nothing against map makers, scientist, or, dare I say it, merchants, but could it get anymore dreadfully dull then to escort fat, bald . . . well anyway.

"Might as well get some work done around here," I yawned, looking around my nice sized flat. There usually was nothing that got me to sleep faster than household chores. As I did the mundane tasks that seemed to endlessly build up over time, due to the fact I was rarely home, I noticed my communicator was flashing, signifying I had a message. Probably some disgruntled consumer of the past or, better yet, the present.

"Ah, no. Mr. Arrow," I smiled, seeing the familiar frequency, "Now it would be horribly rude of me to call him at such a late hour, but it appears I'll have to," I said, seeing that he had tried to contact me several times. Calling him, I wondered what could be so urgent.

"Hello," my friend's deep, gruff voice came over.

"Yes Arrow."

"Captain, I have some news of . . ."

"Oh now certainly we don't have to pull formalities over the commun," I interrupted out of good spirit.

"Call it an old habit," he said, the smile evident in his voice.

"All right, all right. Now what of the news you have."

"It appears there's a chance at an exploration."

"Really? Go on."

"Remember the legends of Treasure Planet by any chance?"

"Yes, Yes. What spacer doesn't? Filthy pirates roaming the etherium, stealing treasure and innocent people's property then hiding it on some forsaken planet in the Coral Galaxy. So what of it?"

"What if I told you someone has found the map to that forsaken planet."

"I'd say you were crazy? But do go on," I said, now interested.

"No, I'm not crazy, but yes a map has been found. By the sound of it, I think a teenager accepted it from a strange man. At least that's what the financier said."

"Do you have them there? How much are they willing to pay for this trip? Where . . ."

"No need to be concerned, Captain. I anticipated your need for a challenge. We're booked for this morning, as you like, soon as possible. The financier is willing to pay any price for such a quick departure and we needn't worry about hiring a crew.

"Good man, Arrow. I'm not sure about someone else selecting my crew for me though."

"I know, but it was that or let the opportunity slip by."

"No, definitely wouldn't want that. So tomorrow, dock 170, five o' clock sharp."

"Most assuredly."

"Good. Well, this ought to be a fascinating voyage, at least better than pea-brained salesmen and pompous etherium biologist," I said smartly, receiving a light chuckle from my old friend, before saying our good nights. I have a feeling I will sleep better tonight and that the chores can wait.

After a few hours of blissful slumber, I awoke bright and early. Maybe not bright, being it was four, but definitely early. On my way to the washroom, I wondered about the voyage I was about to disembark on. A map to Treasure Planet sounded absurd or at least a bit unbelievable. I had taken plenty of trips through, around, and just about lived in the Coral Galaxy several times, and not once have I seen this so called treasure trove. How could a map like that wind up all the way out here, on Montressor no less. However, it's none of my real business and it does provide for a more exciting journey. Who knows, maybe the map is genuine.

"Well, enough of that, time to go," I said briskly to myself as I washed and dressed appropriately in my uniform. This is what I lived for! After slipping on my boots and grabbing a few needed supplies, such as my Bible, notes, and pocket knife, I headed out my flat, locking it up behind me. As I did, I yawned audibly. Next time I'm going to bed earlier. Had I known I'd be preparing for a trip the very next day I wouldn't have stayed out so late. Honestly, I'm not apart of the blasted navy anymore, but they insist upon my services constantly. Heaven forbid if they want me to escort anymore diplomats and dilapidated ships back to the home-front. Running into those rodent-faced Procyon excuses for an empire sure does take a great toll on one's reserves. Oh well, this was going to be different. This is going to be a voyage worthy of my profession, at least that's what I hope my friend has us booked for, which I'm sure it is. Mr. Arrow, ever looking for the job opportunity. Maybe I'll treat us to some good coffee and breakfast.

"Good morning Captain," I heard a familiar, though unwelcome, voice say from behind me. It could only be Anderson Hill, the second best captain in this galaxy and neighborhood scoundrel. Oh how I loathe this man.

"Yes, isn't it, and it is even better enjoyed by one's self," I said coldly.

"Now Captain, no need to be mean spirited," he retorted, coming way too close to me for my fancy.

"No, unless in the company of a back alley, reprehensible, mongrel such as yourself. And I mean that respectively of course," I disclosed. I had no time for this and was quite fed up with him all together. I picked up my pace to the docks, wanting no more of the conversation, but obviously he had other plans in mind. Quickly, and idiotically, he stepped in front of me.

"Now why are you being so spiteful ba- Captain."

Even though my face was as stiff as stone, I was smiling wickedly inside, remembering the time he had called me babe. When you leave with a black eye and a limp, you'll always remember to address a captain correctly. As funny as that was then, it was becoming tiresome now. Persistence seems to be his middle name, and in this case, that was a bad thing.

"Look Captain Hill, I have no time for foolishness or you. I have a crew to organize, a ship to launch, and a voyage to oversee. If your done wasting my time with such petty concerns I would most appreciate you stepping aside," I stated most seriously. I could see the anger and embarrassment written in his face. The few other early birds that were out also added to his shame. The captain did step aside and I continued on my way with one well-placed good-bye. Feeling rather good now, I was disappointed that Arrow couldn't have seen it. He probably had a few good words for the old captain as well.

Upon arriving at my ship, I immediately took notice of the seedy creature that was boarding her. I must say, I wasted no time reaching my ship to interrogate the suspicious character. However, what I saw just about killed me. The ship, my ship, was literally crawling with the unethical low lives of society. In the middle of it all I found my disappointed first officer looking on with disfavor. Of course, I could deduce that the "persons" on the Legacy couldn't be pillagers, for Arrow would have informed the authorities. None the less, I wanted an explanation and I feared the answer.

"Tell me this is not the crew," I said, loud enough for Arrow to hear. He turned quickly and looked at me with great pity.

"I'm afraid so, Captain," he said. I turned back to see the appalling crew standing about as if there wasn't any such thing as work to be done. I'd have to fix that now, wouldn't I.

"Listen up men," I said firmly, grabbing most of the attention of the mob before me. However, most was not good enough, and Mr. Arrow knew me well that I didn't tolerate disobedience or rudeness.

"Your commanding officer has addressed you!" he yelled in such a tone that even those on the dock turned up to him. I couldn't help but smile inwardly, but my face was calm as I preferred.

"Thank you Mister Arrow. Now we have two hours to launch and I want this ship ready by then. If I find one of you slacking or lazing about you will be thrown off this vessel as of now. I do not tolerate two things on my ship: drinking and fighting. If I might add, I will also make it clear that this is my galleon and that I am your captain."

As I gave my speech I couldn't help but notice all the either blank, stupid stares or the glares of contempt. Whoever hired these dolts and cutthroats was either blind, a buffoon or both. I was almost afraid to ask my question of names form the blaggards, not really wanting to know them or their blighted pasts. Yet, you had to so you could fill out that blasted paper work.

"As you can see I am Captain Amelia and this is my First officer, Mr. Arrow. As you all more or less know, I'll need your names and forms."

"Aye Cap'n. I haves all the papers and names you'll be needing right here," a loud, oddly cheerful voice greeted from my left. I turned to see a . . . well, rather large man who was, I noted, also a cyborg. His right leg, arm, and eye were made of machinery, obviously replacing the lost ligaments. He held what appeared to be the paperwork, in his real left arm and held it out for me to take. I took it, but not without some caution.

"Thank you, Mister . . ." I said wanting to draw a name form the man, and of course it worked all too well.

"Mr. Long John Silver ma'am, at your service as the cook of this here fine ship . . ."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Silver, but now I need to sort out some documents, you have a galley to become acquainted with, and this crew," I said, turning my gaze upon those around me, " has a ship to prepare."

Instead of setting out to work immediately they stood giving me a blank, vacant stare. It wasn't hard to understand but the looks they were giving me you'd think I asked them to explain quantum mechanics.

"That isn't a suggestion gentlemen, I want it done straightaway."

That did the trick! I motioned for Arrow to follow me to my stateroom. As we entered, I closed and locked the door behind me.

"We can't do this!" I said aloud after a long pause. Arrow seemed to agree with my sentiment as he furrowed his rocky brow and let out a sigh.

"We have never backed out on an obligation before Captain, but in this case, there is sufficient reason to," he said looking at me with an almost humorous glint in his eye. Sure we had a few bad eggs in a crew before, but in this case the whole dozen or so seemed foul. Then again, like my friend says, we've never failed an obligation and never an adventurous one at that.

"Mmm, well I suppose it won't be all bad. Still I would like to know the specimen who hired these specimens," I said quite testily.

"Well, here, I'll find the paper on the financier."

"No, that won't be necessary, just give me the name and if possible occupation of the one who thinks a ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots make an exceptional workforce for a long skillful voyage," I said, happy with my new definition of the crew.

"A man by the name of Doctor Delbert Doppler," Arrow chuckled, obviously amused by my new definition of the crew as well.

"Now that's a mouthful. Doctor Delbert Doppler," I laughed, slightly. I wasn't prone to laugher, finding it very trite, but every once and a while a small laugh was appropriate.

"His occupation, I'll never forget, is the noted astrophysicist."

"Funny, his name doesn't ring any bells. Well, no matter. How about the teenager you mentioned."

"A Jim Hawkins. A somewhat juvenile delinquent. He's caused some trespassing violations in the mining areas of Montressor," Arrow frowned. Oh great, it was bad enough I had a horrible crew but now I would have to baby-sit a wayward teen. Or would I?

"Well, there's always cabin boy. I think this Mister Hawkins will fit in quite nicely there," I said matter of factually.

"Yes Captain, sounds good enough," Arrow smiled, "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Actually, I was going to treat us to a breakfast and coffee, but now that I've gotten a good look at our work hand I'm afraid to leave them here unsupervised."

He nodded in response and instead made the offer to pick up some coffee in the galley, permitting if Mr. Silver had it up and running yet. I agreed, wanting to get the tedious paperwork out of the way. Surprising enough the crew checked out fine and as I filled out forms and documents I couldn't help but wonder about my family. Not that it mattered anyway. They were gone now to a better place, but what would mother think. Probably wonder why I quit the navy. Poor father would have a heart attack if he found out I became the youngest captain in the history of her Majesty's Navy. Yes, too bad they're not here anymore.

"Here we are Captain."

I looked up quickly and received my cup of caffeine for the day from my old friend. It wasn't long until we both had to go on deck and organize the crew for the long journey. Fill the ship with supplies and make sure she was space worthy. Our guest would be arriving soon, and the voyage was almost ready to go underway. As I did my usual rounds about the ship, checking the supplies, ammunition, and rigging, I noticed that I had something other than my small navy's pocket knife, in my pocket. Stopping briefly to inspect the object, I barley got a look at it, as I was rudely mowed over by our cook. He of course didn't mean to run into me, or at least he better not have. Unfortunately, in the action to keep my balance, I lost the object from my hand and sight. I turned quickly to glare down the one whom so offended me.

"Oh, pardon me cap'n. Had I known I'd a . . ."

"What are you doing up here, Mr. Silver?" I asked, not wanting to listen to a long drawn out apology.

"Uh, yes well. Yous see, I needed to consults with you about what time were leaving."

"That, Mr. Silver, is no concern of yours, but we well be leaving by seven," I said not doing anything to cover my suspicious look from my face.

"Thank you cap'n. I suppose I best be gettin' back to me work."

"Yes, do," I said dismissing him with a wave of my hand. So much for the glass object, being it's out of sight and broken by now. Well better check on Arrow and make sure he's doing his job right. I walked across deck to the foot of the bridge, where he stood shouting orders to the riggers and specialists about.

"Mr. Arrow is everything ready or are we lagging behind," I said seriously, but I suppose with a hint of a smile to let him know I was being humorous.

"Yes Captain, I do believe preparations are finished and she's ready for launch, other than the usual minor things."

"Well, then I don't mind if I have a look around again. A once over if you will."

"Of course, Captain, but I a sure you it's shipshape," he boasted gladly.

"Yes," I elaborated, "but even a shipshape ship can shift state quick." As I went to inspect the vessel, I could hear his self-assured chuckle signifying the bet was on. Though money was never involved, he always amazed me with his quick preparation skills, but this could be the day to show him up. Just wait, Mr. Arrow. Just wait.


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet. Thank you.

Chapter II of Hold Dear the Studious and Invariant

**Meeting**

"Jim! Oh, Jim! Wait for me!" I shouted to my companion who was, I hoped, not too far ahead. He had been quite silent on the ferry ride up here and not very friendly on top of which. Not that I accepted much, but it was sort of hurtful, if you will, to be ignored and some what shunned. Of course I could always try again.

"Well, Jim," I said as I finally caught up with him, "this should be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to . . . get to know one another! You know what they say; Familiarity breeds, ehm-well, contempt, but in our case-,"

"Look, let's just . . . find the ship, okay?" Jim basically chuckled before walking on ahead. I could see that this was going to be difficult. At least I could see until the confounded lid to my helmet fell over my face. In fact, I was really starting to feel the weight of the pressurized suit I was unfortunately wearing.

"Why me?" I mumbled quietly as I followed the lad along. I didn't want the baggage I had on, but I had bought it and darn it, I was going to use this thing even if it killed me. Maybe that's why the boy is being so distant. If he feels just as ridiculous standing next to me in this thing as I do wearing it, then that explains it all. How come I could never say 'no' to a good deal? Hopefully though, this topic would get the teenager to at least respond.

"It's the suit, isn't it? I should never have listened to that pushy, two-headed saleswoman! This one said it fit, that one said it was my color, I didn't know what to do! I get so flustered-."

I hadn't noticed that Jim stopped until I accidentally bumped into him. He looked at me, rather annoyed, and I made my amends with an apologetic gaze. Then I looked up to see why the boy had stopped in the first place. What I saw lifted my spirits immediately.

"Oh, Jim! This is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy!"

This was it. We were really going to do this. The ship was marvelous, the open etherium was in front of us, and there was a planet to discover ahead of us. Well, better be on our way, it's almost seven already. As we walked up the gangplank of the huge light ship, I couldn't help but remember my childhood imaginations and fantasies of going on an adventure like the ones I'd read about. I could remember the long winter nights of dreaming and the endless summer days of exploring when I was a child. My thoughts were interrupted though by a very unpleasant yet very familiar sound. It seemed that Jim had upset a flatulan, which is a rather rude creature by habit and nature. I walked up alongside the boy just as the man finished his crude insult, to say the least. Seeing that the boy clearly had no idea what the individual said, being flatulas speak flatula, I decided to intervene.

"Allow me to handle this," I said to Jim, before turning to the gentleman, who was still glaring in front of us.

"Pfft pffft pffft. Eek eek eek eek. Poit," I apologized by, for lack of a better explanation, making flatus noises with my mouth and armpits. The man chuckled at my fine remarks and compliment.

"Eek pfft," was his reply. I then turned to Jim and smiled, seeing that he was impressed by my long ago acquired skill.

"I'm fluent in Flatula Jim. Took two years of it in high school," I said to him before looking back at the being in front of me and finishing with, "Pffft." I then walked on hearing the teenager comment with "cool" and smiling to myself. Maybe that would encourage him to focus more at school. Across the way I saw a very large man dressed in uniform, yelling what must have been orders to the crew. This had to be the captain. He looked just as I had imagined an etherium captain to be.

"Good morning, Captain! Everything shipshape?" I asked. He turned and smiled at me.

"Shipshape it is, sir. But I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft," he said, gesturing up towards the mast. I, along with Jim, looked up to see what the officer was talking about. To my surprise a rather feminine figure ran along the sails, performing an array of leaps and jumps. The person than grabbed a rope and swung down, released it and did a perfect somersault in the air, before landing on deck with excellent balance. What I saw, before the blasted lid to my helmet fell again, was a woman dressed in a blue navy uniform, but more importantly she was a felinid. I turned to Jim, who gave me a puzzled look as I must have given him. A female, felinid captain. It was not what I expected.

* * *

'It was just as I expected' I thought as I walked over to my first officer.

"Mr. Arrow," I addressed him as he straightened to attention," I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's . . . spot on," I smiled, "Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain," he replied. Indeed, he had won again at getting the preparations done and I let him know with a wink and a light gesture of my hand. I turned around only to face an out dated and extremely ridiculous pressurized suit. It was painfully obvious that this must be the nitwitted doctor who hired this crew.

"Ahh . . . Doctor Doppler, I presume?" I asked almost mockingly. As he tried to bumble out some kind of response, I noticed he was a Canid through the faceplate of his helmet. Mmm a clueless landlubber and a canine, surly explains a lot. Might as well make a good impression, or at least what I deem as a good impression.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" I shouted at him, knocking on the top of his head gear. He really was quite laughable in that suit.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging," he yelled angrily, waving me off before trying to remove the helmet. But seriously though, if he is going to wear a piece of equipment he should at least wear it properly. He probably doesn't even know what he's wearing. But then, all these 'educated, landlocked people' think they know what they're doing. Mmm, now there is a quick way to put them in their place though.

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when it's-," I directed, grabbing the battery and plug pack in the front and turning it, "right-way up and plugged in!" I said, securing the cord to, for lack of a better term, his back end where the outlet was located. Couldn't have a pressurized suit without pressurized air, now could you.

"Lovely, there you go!" I said smartly, glancing back at Arrow to smile and wink humorously. This one was defiantly an amateur. The good doctor had finally taken off his foolish helmet and unplugged the cord from his back.

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" He scolded, waving the plug in front of me. However, I needed to be about my business, so I had better make my impression on the financier and be off, even though this was quite amusing. Grabbing the hand that was furiously waving at me, I shook it vigorously and introduced myself.

"I'm Captain Amelia. Late of a few run-ins with the Procyon armada; nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars."

I could tell by the expression on his face that our good doctor was not only shocked but displeased that I was to be the captain. Not uncommon for the fish out of water, so to speak. I then turned and spoke to Mr. Arrow.

"You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, brave and true!"

"Please, Captain . . ." My friend said modestly.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it," I said jokingly, knowing full well he deserved that credit and more.

"Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter . . ." The doctor disrupted quite snobbishly, "but, may I introduce to you Jim Hawkins."

I turned back to the man, not wanting to hear about a troublesome teen and not the least bit pleased that he interrupted me. This only made the process longer and . . . wait. Found the treasure . . . he's ready to blabber. I grabbed his trap just in time.

"Doctor! Please!"

I almost hissed. I looked back to see if the crew overheard what was being said. The work hands glared back at me before carrying on with their business. I was most definitely going to have to talk to my naive guests. The last thing I wanted this pack of what I saw as no less than raiders was that there was a treasure map onboard.

"I'd like a word with you in my stateroom," I instructed, releasing my grip on his muzzle and watching him twitch and wiggle his nose.

"Mister Arrow, if you will, please led the way," I said. He nodded and motioned for the boy and doctor to follow as I traveled behind. When we reached the top of the bridge I noticed that our guests were still carrying baggage and decided to relieve them of that before they entered my stateroom. I halted our expedition and asked for one of the nearby crew members to kindly take the financier and future cabin boy's things to their respectful places. It took a bit of fussing to get the doctor's equipment off his back, but then, after all that, I went with the others into my stateroom, and closed the door. As I locked it, I tilted my head in the direction of the canid and began speaking.

"Doctor," I started, walking over to where he stood next to my desk, "to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way." I smirked. It appeared I had outraged him beyond words. I cocked an eyebrow and looked to my first officer, who couldn't help but smirk as well.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've got . . ." He blurted, before I interrupted him.

"May I see the map please?" He proceed to look at me with a frown, as if he were going to insult me or at least reprimand me for my blunt speaking. However, he turned to the teenager, who, in turn, looked back with searching eyes, as if asking for guidance. The boy shrugged and the canid waved his had in such a fashion as to let me have the map. The adolescent than brought his hand from his pocket, and tossed a round object to me.

"Here," he said emotionlessly. I caught the sphere and turned to inspect it. The object certainly was different from anything I'd ever seen.

"Hmm. Fascinating," I said, more to myself then anyone else. However, there are other matters to attend to, such as the disrespect of a 'rebellious teenager'.

"Mr. Hawkins," I addressed him as I walked over to my cabinet, "in the future you will address me as "Captain" or "Ma'am". Is that clear?" After locking up the map and preparing to close my storage locker, I listened for the answer to my question. Not receiving a quick enough response I turned my head to look at the boy. "Mr. Hawkins," I said, dangerously.

"Yes, ma'am," he finally answered. Not the response I wanted but . . .

"That'll do," I said closing the doors to my cabinet and locking it. As I turned around to face the others, I put the key in my pocket and explained. "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use." Noticing that the good doctor was more interested in looking at my desk than me, I decided to give him orders specifically. "And, Doctor, again . . .," I said, grabbing his attention, "with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer!" I stated, hoping the insult of 'howling' was not lost on him.

"Captain, I assure you. I-,"

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible," I stated, taking my seat at my desk. I really didn't want to hear what he had to say or care for that matter. "I don't much care for this crew you hired."

I smirked slightly at the peeved canid before turning to Arrow.

"They're . . . how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee," I asked, before turning my head down to my maps, and plotting an invisible course across it. I didn't want to give away my smile just yet as I heard my first mate answer.

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots', ma'am."

"There you go- poetry," I said factually, with maybe a hint of satire.

"Now, see here!" he exclaimeded, slamming his hands on my desk, very rudely. He stared at me angrily, but my only thoughts were 'I know he did not just bang on my desk.'

"Doctor," I addressed him, standing to my feet. His expression faltered a little into fear before returning to one of anger. "I'd love to chat- tea, cake, the whole shebang," I said as calm and pleasantly as possible, leaning into his face, "but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up," I directed, emphasizing my point by running a claw up the absurd suit. Before he could interrupt with another 'witty' comment, I backed away and called to my friend.

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straightaway," I said, before noticing that the young boy was playing with a piece of my navigational equipment, "Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

That certainly got the teenager's attention.

"Where, what? The cook?" he questioned as if I had asked him to jump ship.

"Come with me Doctor, Mr. Hawkins," Arrow directed, showing our guests to the door. I sat back down and watched as they left, my friend closing the door behind them. That had taken a bit longer than I had anticipated, but at least I had a better knowledge of our funny financier and contrary cabin boy. However, it had been a very long morning and we haven't even left port yet. I would need to become more familiar with our helmsman, Mr. Turnbuckle and others such as the lookout and specialists.

I had to admit, to a certain degree, the crew was comprised of capable and experienced spacers.

* * *

I have to admit, she was stunningly beautiful . . . but so are a lot of man-eating plants. I just cannot believe the way I was treated. Insulted in such a roundabout way, for practically no reason.

"The galley is right this way, Doctor," the officer said, gesturing his hand to some hole in the ship. Right now I didn't feel like going to the boat's mess hall and I surly didn't feel like having this captain for my voyage. I am paying for this expedition and deserve to be treated better. Of all the commanding officers in the etherium, it had to be this one. As we began descending down the stairs I couldn't help but vent my displeasure and frustration.

"That woman! That . . . Feline! Who does she think is working for whom!"

It appeared I wasn't alone in my disapproval of the captain either.

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables-," Jim began before we were both interrupted in our rant by Mr. Arrow. With a firm hand on each of our shoulders he angrily reprimanded us.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this, or any galaxy."

I couldn't help but frown as he released us. I felt like a child again, being corrected and all, but then again I was acting a bit childish with outbursts like that. However, a whistling sound came from in front of me and when I looked forward my anger was but forgotten. The lights were low, I noticed for the first time, in the galley. The only source of illumination came from a stove located in the cooking area. But what caught my attention was the man half hidden in the shadows.

"Mr. Silver?" I heard Mr. Arrow below from behind me. As soon as the man was addressed, he turned around, wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir," he said in a loud, brass voice, "Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley."

He said, bringing forth a mechanical arm into sight. He was a cyborg, with a very decent proportion of his right side composed of metallic parts, including his eye.

"Had I known, I'd tucked in me shirt!" He finished, actually performing the act of tucking his apron into his pants. Then he began laughing heartily and walked over to the other side of the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare not knowing what to make of him. He must be the cook, but he sure didn't fit the part, other then the fact that he must taste a lot of the dishes he prepares being he is on the . . . um rather large side.

". . . introduce Dr. Doppler?" I heard Mister Arrow say. I glanced back momentarily to the Cragorian then back to Mr. Silver. Obviously I was being introduced, so I stepped forward, and tried to put on a friendly smile. I couldn't help but fidget with my spectacles a little and lick my lips, though I had nothing to say. As the officer finished up who I was in relation to the trip, I stopped and bowed slightly.

"Love the outfit, Doc," he said while he,what I call no less than shot a red beam of light at me through his eye! I was more than a little alarmed only knowing laser beams as forms of weapons or cutting tools. I closed my eyes out of reflex, but I wasn't hurt.

"Well, thank you," I began, before a startling assumption came to mind as he didn't retract the beam and it was slowly traveling down the length of my body. What if it was X-ray? I quickly covered myself with my hands and arms, " Um love the eye."

I turned back quickly and spotted Jim standing with his hands in his pockets, next to Mr. Arrow. As much as I hated to do this to the boy, I was quite tired of being the center of this stage. Plus, Jim needed to be more social anyway.

"Um, this young lad is Jim Hawkins," I introduced quickly, pulling the teenager up and nudging him forward. I knew he'd be annoyed and upset that I had done that to him, but then that was not anything new.

"Jimbo!" Mr. Silver greeted, the instant the boy had turned to face him. He jutted his cyborg hand out, as if to shake, but instead of a hand he had all kinds of sharp objects on the cybernetic arm he offered. Then, as if it were a mistake of some sort, he changed out the implements for a hand. Jim still refused to shake and I didn't blame him.

"Ah, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware," he said as he walked over to the counter, changing his right hand into a pair of shears. He began humming as he did an assortment of different cooking techniques, cutting up vegetables, coruscations, and eggs. I almost choked however when he took out an ax and pretended to chop his real hand off in the mist of cutting some foods. However he was fine.

"These gears have been tough gettin' used to, but they do come mighty," he began, throwing three eggs into the air with his left and catching them in his special tool before cracking them into the rest of the ingredients, "handy, from time to time."

He then resumed humming as he lifted the pan full of food and placed it over his cybernetic arm that was now a blow torch. He quickly let go as the flames took over, propelling the pan upwards. Then he quickly changed back to a hand, grabbed the handle of the skillet and poured its contents into a larger pot on the stove. He seasoned it and grabbed a spoon with his real hand and tasted the mixture.

"Mmh," he pronounced, gesturing to it with his mechanical hand. I had to say, that really was the finest technique handling I've seen in a long time. He quickly filled two bowls and handed them to us both.

"Here now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew," he said. I glanced down at the chunky broth that he had given us and back at him skeptically. Seeing that he was smiling and brooding over it, the stew was worth a try. Sniffing it carefully, to take in every aspect of the flavor and finding it devoid of any unwanted odor, I bent my head down and lapped some of the broth up. I was surprised by the taste.

"Mmm. Delightfully tangy, yet, robust!"

"Old family recipe . . ." he commented. I licked my lips in anticipation of taking in more of the savory broth, but when I did lean in to get some an . . . eye popped out of the soup.

"Ahhh!" I half shouted, noticing what I was eating was looking back at me.

"In fact, that was part of the old family," he laughed, walking up closer to me and putting his maniacal . . . um mechanical hand on my shoulder. He then proceeded to laugh at his own joke and again I was reminded of my childhood. But then, he leaned me forward a little and took the eye from my soup and popped it in his mouth. "Oh, I'm just kiddn' Doc!"

"Um yes well," I mumbled as he released me and went to Jim.

"I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder," he chuckled. Yes and I'm nothing if not sick. As the cook went on, I turned only to see Mr. Arrow smiling, just a little, at my misfortune. I lowered my head back down and placed the bowl of stew on the far counter, not wanting to finish the rest. As I walked back over to where the first officer stood, I couldn't help but feel a little out of place. It appeared I was even a joke to the cook. Jim was even doing a better job fitting in and he hasn't even said anything! Oh well, maybe after we get moving it will be better, or at least, I hope so. Then I noticed the little creature Jim was holding. I wonder what that is?

"He's a morph," Mr. Silver said as if answering my hidden question, "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus one!"

Then the little morph flew over to the cyborg chef and nuzzled him.

"Ah, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since. Right? Yeah, nice boy," he cooed to his pet as he turned back to the kitchen. I guess he can't be all that bad, even if his humor is a bit abrasive.

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" Mr. Arrow asked from behind. I turned and smiled. Let's see if I can retract a smile from the Cragorian.

"Would I! Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" I shouted happily, waiting for the amused chuckles of my comrades, but only looked up to see a very annoyed first officer. "I'll follow you," I said, pointing towards the exit and walking off that way. How could I be so fatuous? I just wanted to disappear from sight. Was I just bothersome? I mean I wasn't trying to be a nuisance, but it appeared that's what I was becoming. I made Jim upset for just breathing, the captain was spiteful with me and I hadn't even been on the ship for five minutes and now the first officer was upset or at least irritated that I had asked what I thought would have been a funny, witty question.

"Do you want to watch from the bridge?" Mr. Arrow said as he followed me out of the galley. I turned to look back at him and nearly smacked into his chest had it not of been for his quick stop. I smiled sheepishly still flustered by my poor attempt at humor with the man and for my embarrassment of not knowing what or where the bridge was. Not wanting to appear anymore foolish then I already had I just nodded in response.

"Very well, follow me," he stated, walking on ahead of me to the stairs that lead us to the Captain's stateroom. Of course I followed, watching as the mantabirds sailed over head, and the crew bustled about. As we climbed up to a platform just to the left of the top of the stairs, I breathed in deeply. 'Such a beautiful day, it really is' I spontaneously thought. It isn't right for me to dwell on such minor issues of whether I'm liked or not yet, especially when it's such a colossal occasion. We are on the verge of taking off into the wide expanses of the universe on the greatest adventure ever known to this Empire. I, Doctor Delbert Doppler, am about to make the most celebrated, no, no. Distinguished, renowned discovery of this millennium. Treasure Planet, the myth proven fact. Thank you Lord, for letting this fall in my hands. Amen.

* * *

Please Lord, give me strength. Thank you. I cannot believe I have the chance to explore the most addressed pirate treasury there has ever been, but my nerves are being tested to the limits. Though the helmsman and lookout appear to be on top of things I'm having trouble believing the rest are all but capable of lifting a pebble off the ground without injury, let alone a ship out of port. Especially with characters like Pigors, Dogbreath, and Moron (which speaks for itself). It makes it incredibly difficult to run a ship yard with them. But if they are smart and capable they are also temperamental, brutish, or insane such as Mackriki, Hands, and Meltdown. It would appear that I am going to have my work cut out for me. Still, I feel pressed to continue, even though my mind is screaming out to drop this mission. Ah, here comes Arrow and with our guest as well. The good doctor seems to be in higher spirits now. Wonder if seeing the kitchen has anything to do with brightening his mood. I know it is such as horrible prospect, but I cannot forget the stories I've heard about canids and their over active stomachs. However there were more pressing matters to attend to, such as mounting our journey.

"Mr. Arrow, I do believe we are fit to launch," I said as he came close to me.

"Yes Captain," he nodded. I listened as the whistle sounded for the readying of the ship's departure.

"Prepare to cast off," my friend shouted from beside me, sending the crew scrambling to their posts.

"Mr. Onus, see if our path is clear for us to set out," I instructed our lookout who was now in the Crow's nest. As I looked back out over the bridge I noticed that our guest was leaning all over the railing as if he were being called to fall over and break his neck. I could tell that he had never been on a ship before, but the way he was drawing in the scene, you'd think that he had never seen one before either.

"We're all clear, Captain!" I heard Mr. Onus shout down.

"Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" I said in a good-natured tone toward Arrow.

"My pleasure, Captain," he responded, and I nodded in reply before turning back to face my dear etherium. "All hands to stations! Smartly now!" As my first mate gave orders to our crew with is bold voice, I turned to look at how good of a job they were doing. The work hand quickly made their way up into the rigging and began working diligently, which was a relief to me personally. Now it was time to begin the usual routine of launching a ship.

"Release the solar sails, if you will," I commanded as I saw it time. Mr. Arrow echoed my orders perfectly, leaving no room for error. As the ship began lifting up, eventually so did we.

"Ooh. Oh," the good doctor gasped, as he began to float up. Being used to the lack of gravity on takeoffs, Arrow and I stood calmly. As entertaining as it was to the canid we did have a voyage to set out on.

"Mr. Snuff, engage artificial gravity," I ordered to the flatulan who in turn did as he was instructed. As we landed back on deck, our financier rather crashed head first. You would think someone with that much education would at least have done a little research on light ships before even thinking about setting foot on one. So, to say the least I had little sympathy for him, looking down at the man. However, I quickly turned to our helmsman to give him the orders that he would need.

"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0."

"Aye, Captain. 2-1-0-0," he repeated back to me. When we were about, I gave Arrow my command for full speed.

"Take her away!" I heard him shout from behind me into the voice tube. I waited patiently listening for the familiar noise of the engines warming up and they came. I also noticed that the doctor was just now stirring and getting himself together.

"Brace yourself, Doctor," I smirked, knowing good and well that if he didn't know about the loss of gravity on a ship he surely would not know how much impel these ships' have. He mocked under his breath, but sure enough he wasn't ready for the jolt and immediately was flown back and slammed against the back wall, knocking the stuffing out of suit and him. Even then, he still persisted on getting up himself and putting the ludicrous equipment back together. As we, meaning Arrow and myself, watched him slowing stand up and wander back to the railing of the bridge he and I both knew the doctor would be a mixed bag of humor and trouble. Nonetheless, there were still things to be done, but at least the launch had gone smoothly. Mr. Arrow smiled slightly as so did I. There was something about being out here that made all the other issues and headaches worthwhile.

Suddenly, low grumbles and moans came from our port side. It could only be a pod of Orcus Galacticus, as the etherium creatures began coming up on all sides of the ship. As I glanced up to see the belly of one of these mighty animals, making sure it would clear us; I heard scrambling feet and banging metal. It appeared the financier wanted a better look and had managed to get on one of the flying bridges on port side. I looked down at him as he brought out a camera and leaned forward, to I guess, get a good shot of one of the near by Galacticus. It didn't surprise me that he didn't know that these animals were temperamental and do not like to be harassed physically as well as verbally.

"Smile!" He shouted down to it, getting ready to take his photograph.

"Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear- -," I tried to warn, but it was too late. The creature, for lack of a better explanation, blew up a thick coating of mucus up on the doctor before continuing on its way. The canid stood there in a slimy mess, only thinking who knows what. I just couldn't help but chuckle just a little at the poor man's misfortune. I guess he is learning a valuable lesson, ignorance is not always bliss.

"Ah, it's a grand day for sailing, Captain . . . and look at you. You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint," I heard Mr. Silver's voice flatter from below me. I was not flattered however, and not amused either.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver."

"You cut me to the quick, Captain," he said in what I called no less than mock pain, "I speaks nothing but me heart at all times."

All I could do to keep from locking this man in the brig was look to heaven. God give me strength. I looked back out and luckily found the answer to my dilemma.

"And, ehm, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy, aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" I pointed out, hoping to relieve myself from the cook's attention.

"A momentary aberration, Cap'n! Soon to be addressed," he said quickly, turning to the boy, who was indeed, playing in the rigging. As soon as he was diverted, I walked away from the rail and back to the helmsman and Arrow.

"Make sure we remain on course Mr. Turnbuckle," I said.

"Aye, Captain."

"Mr. Arrow, if you will, remain on deck please. I will be in the stateroom plotting our way past the asteroid belt and reaching the current. It will be a few days before we even worry about the Magellanic," I said heading off toward my quarters.

"Yes Captain," I heard Arrow say, as he turned to look back out over the ship. He knew well that I liked to run a tight ship and that I tolerated very little foolishness. Ah, and speaking of absurdity here's the doctor himself. It appeared that he had finally gotten away from the flying bridge. Still covered in green gel, he glanced up at me from his previous position of head down. The only part of his face that wasn't covered in slime was his eyes, which must have been shielded by the camera. With embarrassment and shame he lowered his eyes again when he realized it was me. For a fleeting moment I felt guilty for not advising him better, however it's not my fault that he didn't have enough sense to research. Plus I wasn't paid overtime. But still . . .

"You would probably like to wash up before dinner," I said pointedly. He nodded in response, still staring down at the ground. Usually I would not tolerate such a obtund response, but I could see that demanding a 'Yes Captain' was not worth the ill feelings.

"Follow me, please."

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoy the story. And thanks to Vik who is beta-reading my story here. :-)**


	3. Apology

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Disney.

Hold Dear the Studious and Invariant III

_Apology_

**_Doppler's Point of View_**

I followed the captain to the left side of the bridge where another door was located.

"I will only be showing you once, so pay attention," she said, opening the wooden entrance. I nodded and for some reason or another she frowned, leaving her hand on the brass doorknob. "If you don't mind Doctor, I prefer a more concrete response rather than a-," she said, nodding her head as to show what she meant.

"Yes, Captain," I replied, too humiliated to actually glare at her, let alone fight back.

"Thank you."

The felinid walked through the doorway with me close behind. I noted how small the hallway we just entered was and felt just a tad claustrophobic, being accustomed to my large home. We passed a few doors and ended up in front of a downward staircase. She began to descend, but I stood, staring down from the top of the stair well. It wasn't that I was afraid of going down into the darker hall but I was more wary of the strange creaking and moaning of the ship's floor boards and walls. Plus, to add onto my vacillation, I was alone with the very formidable and very attractive . . . um assertive captain of the vessel; descending a dark set of stairs to who knew where. I was just a bit uncomfortable with the idea. Then she stopped at the foot of the stairs and glanced up at me when she noticed I wasn't following.

"Are you coming, Doctor?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow at me.

"Yes, yes of course," I declared quickly, feeling a bit foolish for just standing there. I followed and we were again on our way. However, without even signally, she stopped, which in turn, I ran into her. Before I had time to access the situation, she was already glaring me down for rubbing some of the green goo on her uniform.

"In the future Doctor, you might want to mind where you're wobbling," she said sternly. How was I to know you would stop so quickly!

"Captain, I didn't . . ."

"Here is your cabin. Your belongings, including the items you sent to the ship before your arrival, are inside. Now if you don't mind, I too must clean up. Dinner will be ready by noon. Good day, Doctor," she stated and turned on her heel to leave. I hadn't even finished a thought before she was up the stairs and out of nose shot. Sighing, I opened the door that she had left me at and found the room to be . . . tiny. Compared to my house, this was like one of my larger closets. In fact, it reminded me of my college days, living in my small dorm room with a roommate or two. My things were still in their packing crates next to the wall and my carry- ons where just placed in the middle of the room. It wasn't that it was too small, I guess. It was more cramped than anything. A desk was next to the window along with a bed. To my left was a dresser of some sort and to my right another door.

"That must be the washroom," I said aloud, closing the room door behind me. As I walked over to the other door, I began slipping out of my suit. It was a bit much anyway, I suppose. I opened the door to be confronted with a rather small sanitary room. The tub was only four feet away from the door and to my left and right was the sink and the convenience. Not bothering to close the door on such a confined space, I washed up and unfortunately began buffing up my suit. Who was I kidding? I might as well admit it to myself, you're a dolt Delbert. Always have been and always will be. Of course I could try and make up for it by staying out of sight and out of the way. This room is small, but I'm sure I'll become use to it.

"Ah there we go," I said once the mucus was finally wiped away from my expensive wardrobe. After that, I began the task of taking my belongings out of their boxes and placing them in respectful places. As I started to place books on top of the desk I couldn't help but wonder about the security of my home. Bringing out my tools and devices reminded me of the house whence it came and how safe it would be. Was the water bills and energy payments met and would it be safe from fire, flood, or worse; juvenile delinquents? Of course I wasn't worried about the house; I was really worried about Sarah. In the rush of getting to the adventure I unintentionally forgot about what my friend was going through. Should I have left her alone after such a horrible experience? Should I be taking Jim away from her? I mean, we all know that her son is all she has left and that she was inclined to worry fruitlessly about him. Then again we did go over these with her and she still allowed us to go.

"Why in the blue conflagrations am I thinking about this," I whispered to myself. However my mind wouldn't leave the topic alone, not even to think about the task at hand. I wonder if she'll be all right in that cluttered house of mine. I really should have looked into hiring a cleaning service. Of course, had I known that I'd be allowing a guest to stay at my home without me being there I would have gone through a lot of preparation. I just hope she doesn't go into the basement, eh. After unpacking and getting things out of the walking area at least, I went to lie down, hoping to take a nice nap, before lunch. What I found though was that the bed was incredibly smaller than I had originally thought and I ended up hitting my head on the back board. Growling slightly, I moved down a ways only to find that if I did so, my feet would hang off the other end. This was certainly going to be a problem, just like everything else on this ship.

"Ouch!"

I quickly put my hand to the area of pain. I could feel the dull ache running up my side causing me to flinch, just a little. I lifted that portion of my shirt to find a decent sized black and blue bruise on the right part of my stomach. Tender from all my class A falls on deck, no doubt. Ding. Ding. I heard a bell.

"Mealtime!" I heard a voice shout from above me. Glancing at the clock I brought from home, it was twelve already.

"Where does the time go," I half panicked, not wanting to be late. Then again, from what I saw this morning of the cook's cooking, I might want to second guess getting lunch. However, my stomach grumbled in complaint, wanting more than just the quick breakfast meal I had on the ferry ride to the port.

"Alright, I'm going," I said to no one, heading out to the staircase. The smell of whatever was cooking was wafting though the air. Even down here in the hallway I could pick out most of the ingredients. Unfortunately, I also smelt the infamous bonzabeast as well.

"Doctor Doppler."

"Ahh," I yelped as my name was spoken in the still atmosphere.

"I didn't mean to alarm you."

It was only Mr. Arrow.

"No, that's alright. I'm fine," I said after regaining movement of my vocal chords.

"The Captain requested I come get you for lunch," he said from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, thank you. I was just coming," I said, feeling a bit insulted that I was being fetched for an appointment I could very well keep for myself. I climbed up the stairs and out of the second hall to the door that led out to the bridge. Mr. Arrow walked ahead, his heavy steps echoing throughout the boards under my feet.

"Doctor, would you like . . ." he began before I politely interrupted.

"That is all right, I know where the galley is, you showed me this morning," I finished, feeling again a bit insulted that . . .

"I was asking whether you'd like to dine with the Captain and myself or alone," he said plainly.

"Oh, um thank you. Yes, yes I would, thank you, eat with the Captain and myself . . . I mean you," I stuttered, feeling the heat of my mistake creeping up my neck. Luckily, I only received an agitated glance instead of a vexed glare from the first officer. Maybe it would be in my best interest to remain quiet for the rest of our short walk to . . . the stateroom? Instead of going to the galley he headed for the captain's quarters. I hesitated to follow, not knowing whether he wanted me to follow him at all. When the cragorian was about five steps ahead of me, I decided to trail after him figuring I couldn't make anymore a fool out of myself then I had done already. Being he didn't object to my accompaniment, it was safe to assume I chose the correct line of action. When we reached the door, he opened it up and allowed me to walk in first.

"This way Doctor," Mr. Arrow said as he came in after me; shutting the door and walking to another door across the way. When he opened this door however, three things stood out at once: the smell of stew, the lay out of the room, and the Captain herself. The food was arranged on a small dinning table in the middle of the room, with four wooden chairs set around it or anchored around it. The room itself reminded me of a nice sitting area I had seen in a painting once. Everything was bathed in a warm light; from the chestnut dresser, to the oak bed; toward the desk made of the same material as the stateroom's desk. It was definitely better than the small quarters I was given, but then again I figured that the captain would have a better area of rest then the crew, as it should be.

"Ah, Doctor. I see you chose to join us," the Captain said, hopefully in a better mood than when I last saw her. She had taken off her hat and was now standing next to the window, with her head slightly turned toward us.

"Yes, I suppose," I affirmed. She then turned around and began walking to the table. From behind me, Mr. Arrow moved out and headed to the table as well.

"Are you going to sit, or shall we bring the food over to where you stand," the Captain said unceremoniously. I quickly made my way over and chose a seat that was across from the two of them. With the bowls of bonzabeast stew already before us, I gingerly picked up my spoon with my left and tucked my napkin under my chin. However, when I looked up, I noticed the both of them had their heads bowed. Oh gracious, their giving grace! I rapidly put down my spoon and bowed my head as well only to realize they were done blessing the food and staring at me. Smiling sheepishly, I said Amen to my quick prayer.

"Well, Doctor, how have you found your quarters?" Mr. Arrow asked, catching me off guard.

"Undersized . . . um understandingly condensed . . . I mean considerable. It's understandingly considerable for a ship like this," I bumbled. I could feel my face turning red as the Captain glanced at me with her sharp, green eyes. Then she turned to Mr. Arrow, before looking back at me. With a smirk in her eyes, she began to speak.

"Well then Doctor, I hope you enjoy the cooking then."

The way she said it, I couldn't tell whether she was being serious or teasing me somehow.

"Um, I'm sure I'll become accustomed to it," I replied, again lifting my spoon. I wonder if Mr. Arrow told her about my encounter in the galley with the stew beforehand?

"I hope so. And before I forget, remember to take your etherium sickness medication after eating. I do hope you brought some with you."

"Yes I did . . ."

"Good . . ."

"Wait I wasn't finished," I spouted off without thinking. I was use to getting my full thought out, but every time I was in the presence of this woman I could barely finish a sentence.

"Very well, continue," she stated, dryly, as if it were the most tedious task in the universe. Finally, I was going to be able to talk, but there was a problem . . .

"I forgot what I was going to say," I breathed aloud in frustration. Mr. Arrow chuckled a bit before taking a bite of the stew.

"All right then, as I was saying. Mr. Arrow . . ." The Captain began conversing with her first officer on a number of things concerning the ship. I sat quietly, stirring my broth around and sighing. This just couldn't be happening. I was embarrassed, angry, and depressed all at once, not to mention hungry. It was only the first day and I was already on bad or funny terms with all. I guess I really can look forward to spending most of my time in my cabin.

"Are you finished, Doctor?" I looked up to see the Captain staring at me with critical eyes. I then looked down to my untouched stew and back up to nod.

"Fine then. If you'd like, Doctor you can also join us up on the bridge," she said in an authoritative tone. I was a bit surprised that they wanted me to still be seen, let alone join them once again.

"Really? . . . I mean, of course, Captain," I said with a slight smile.

**_Amelia's Point of View_**

"Yes, really . . . I mean, of course, Doctor," I mocked, not deliberately trying to. He stared back at me, obviously a little put off by my return. However, it wasn't my fault that he was so easy to deride. I stood up from my place at the table as so did Arrow, but our financier almost knocked the bowl off the table as he shot up.

"Sorry," he said, quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping up the bit of broth that had sloshed out. Of all the people who could have found that map it had to be a teenager and a cumbersome canine. I swear, it was like watching a child. Usually the people I hired out to at least had the arrogance to research and learn proper customs on board a ship, along with grace, so as not to be made a fool of. Ha, this doctor certainly missed out on that practice. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Mister Arrow had the same sentiment as he looked toward the heavens.

"That's all right, Doctor. Now if you're done fussing about spilled stew, lets move along," I voiced, walking through my open quarter's door and out into my stateroom. As the gentlemen followed, I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair. I looked down at the maps and charts that were atop it, before turning back up. The doctor seemed to feel awkward as he kept behind Arrow a ways, and wrung his hands together.

"If you'd like, Doctor, you can wait outside," I said plainly.

"Yes, Captain," he said, apparently happy to get out of the room as he made his way to the door. When he had exited, closing the door behind him, Arrow began to laugh quietly.

"I don't see anything funny," I smiled.

"I'm sorry Captain, but he's such an odd fellow," he chuckled.

"Odd is right, but still, it's horrible to laugh at the man behind his back," I said, mock seriously.

"Oh and what about you teasing him bold faced, Captain," he answered back in fictitious defense.

"I guess we're both guilty, but you must admit, it was rather amusing."

"Yes, I admit."

"Well we better get up there. As fun as this may be we have a ship to run," I addressed, grabbing my hat off the desk and placing it on my head.

"Yes, Captain. I wouldn't want to miss any more opportunities to laugh at our guest," he said as he made his way to the door. I smiled once more before quickly gaining my composure. As we exited and the warm afternoon air breezed past the both of us, I began to wonder about my navel days. It must have been at least five years ago that I last set foot on a navel vessel and longer still since I was engaged in battle. To be aboard such a calm and tranquil ship was still strangely new to me each time I set sail on the Legacy. It seemed like only yesterday I was graduating from the Academy as top of my class with honors and given the title of captain. 'The Glory Days' as my father would put it and he was absolutely right. After the ceremonies, the parties and time off, it was straight into the navy. Hard work, perseverance, training and skill got me to high-ranking and high respect, along with rewards and recognition. However, I'm glad that I got out of there when I did. One thing the navy was lacking and that was the freedom of a captain to make decisions on their own, rather than shuffling through the system and hoping some lazy, tired bureaucrat would just glance at the paperwork and then pass it through with careless ritual. At least now I had control over what happens to my ship and crew without being an agent or puppet for war.

As I reached the bridge I noticed the doctor quite timidly peering over the railing of the bridge as if there would be a repeat of this mornings events. I smiled inwardly at the poor man before turning to the helmsman.

"Mr. Turnbuckle. In about five kilometers we will still be heading South by Southwest but at 3-1-0-0," I directed.

"Yes, Captain," he said. For the better half of the afternoon we rode smoothly along and made it to the Magellanic current without fault. As I thought about how long it would take to reach the Coral Galaxy, it came to my attention that I hadn't had enough time to go over the map. In fact I didn't even have the chance to open it.

"Doctor, come with me please," I said as I gestured for him to do so, "Arrow, we will be back in a moment."

"Of course, Captain."

I walked back to my stateroom with the doctor in tow. I couldn't believe I forgot to check the map earlier. Things like that hardly ever slip my mind.

"Whoa, ahh," I heard the doctor trip over something and remembered that I had a lot of things on my mind to deal with then to worry about where we were going.

"Are you all right, Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, quickly raising up and following. When we were safely locked in my cabin I addressed him on the matter.

"Doctor, we need to have a look at this treasure map you found."

_**Doppler's Point of View**_

'A look at the treasure map.' Was she joking? A few hours ago she acted as if no one but her could even think about the map, let alone look at it.

"You want me to look at it?" I asked simply, not expecting an answer. Instead she turned to me from her task of opening the cabinet and stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

"You're an astrophysicist, are you not?"

"Yes, but . . ."

"Then quit asking such fruitless questions," she stated pulling the map from inside her case. Inspecting it with her keen eyes, for a moment, she turned her sharp, inquiring gaze on me. "How do you open it," she questioned rotating the sphere in her hand.

I feared this question in two ways. One, that if I said I didn't know exactly how to open it, she would bombard me with insults of my intelligence, or two, that I try and remember how Jim showed me and pray with all my might that the confounded thing would open for me. With extreme forethought or with uttermost stupidity I chose the latter.

"Well, you see, it's quite tricky," I said holding out what I wished was a firm steady hand, but instead was slightly shaking under the pressure of my decision. With an eyebrow raised she handed it to me. "Thank you," I said, turning the map over in my hand. I examined it closely, pretending to look as if I was trying to remember the difficult combination to the round device. Of course, I knew I had no idea how to open it. What was I thinking?

"You know, maybe we should get Jim," I said, hoping that the request wouldn't seem so odd. No such luck.

"Why? I'm sure Mr. Hawkins is quite busy by now and I don't see what a youth has to do with the navigation of this ship," she stated dryly.

"Well, you see, he can . . . that is to say he has a better knack at opening this device."

She sighed heavily and her demeanor became more irritated. I could see that I was walking a thin line and was about to correct it when she interrupted.

"Fine then. I'll have the teenager brought in."

"That's not really necessary," I said quietly, not really wanting her to hear me.

"And why not?" She obviously could hear better then I thought.

"Well, before we left, the lad helped me with opening the map and I got a chance to study it. I have the charts, coordinates and notes if you'd like them or if . . ."

"Doctor, it would be most helpful if you gave me all information pertaining to this voyage. I still would like to be able to open the map on my own accord, thank you," she responded curtly. There was no reason to be rude about it.

"Of course, Captain. Would you like me to go fetch him for you?" I retorted without thinking. Before I had time to register what I had just said, she burned through me with her glare and took the map from my grasp.

"If you insist Doctor, with the highest regard as possible, Fetch!" she ordered, leaving absolutely no room for objection. I quickly headed to the door and tried to open it only to find it locked. I turned the lock and then exited, feeling the flush of heat filling my cheeks. I hate this woman! Err. Hate is a strong word. I just wish that we had a more gentle or at least polite Captain. I walked the deck looking for Jim and finally found him mopping the front part of the boat.

"Jim, the Captain needs you," I proclaimed as I came up to him. Seemingly happy to place the mop and bucket down he followed me back to the stateroom. Upon arrival, we noticed that Mr. Arrow was standing inside the room as well as the Captain.

"Ah, here we are," she said, waving us into the room. The strange thing was she did not seem angry anymore, which was a relief. After Jim and I had stepped in, Mr. Arrow closed and locked the door behind us.

"Mr. Hawkins, the Doctor informs me that you know how to open this map," the Captain said as she came over to Jim with the device in hand.

"Yes . . . ma'am," he replied, giving her a skeptical look.

"If you will, show me how to open it," she commanded, handing the sphere to him. Jim took it, but didn't start work on it right away. Instead he gave the captain a rather sharp gaze and clasped the map tightly in his hands. Oh Please Jim, this is not a time to be defiant.

"Alright, ma'am," he stated as he quickly moved his fingers along the surface and pressed down on nods and spun it open. Then just as before, the map revealed itself, engulfing the room in charts and patterns. I heard the surprised gasps from both the Captain and first officer and couldn't help but smile to myself. I decided to flex my muscles in this area, so to speak.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

"As you can see, Captain, this is a very impressive map that has everything in accurate proportions from the size of the planets to the distance between galaxies," the doctor informed us. For someone who didn't even know how to open the map, he seemed quite proud of himself as he straightened up and raised the volume of his voice. "And it also gives a direct course to Treasure . . . I mean our destination," he hesitated, glancing over at me, as if seeking approval to breath further. I waved my hand for him to continue and he gladly obliged by touching his index finger to what looked like a miniature scale etherium current; the one we were traveling to be precise. The instant he did so, the entire map began to move about us. I had to admit that this certainly was impressive. Even with years of experience with several types of navigational equipment, this device surpassed them all by far. Of course, if it is a map to an undiscovered planet, it would be a bit different from our own technology, but this seemed to be more advanced then ours. After passing respective landmarks that the doctor insisted upon naming, we came upon . . .

"Treasure Planet," I heard Arrow say from behind me. Indeed it was. That was it, the loot of a thousand worlds hovering over our heads. Again, however I wanted to stress the fact that we needed to keep it secret. No telling what would happen if news like this made it to the ears of this crew. I have heard plenty of horror stories of crews turning against their captains when there was any kind of property, power, or treasure involved. It usually ended in the stranding of the captain and loyal shipmates or their deaths. That was one thing I did not have to worry about in the navy, unless you wanted to be court martialed.

"Gentlemen as I have said before, none of this most leave this room. Not a word to anyone," I said, particularly looking at the Canid beside me. The good doctor nodded, while the youth closed the map. I stretched my hand out to the teenager and he willing placed the sphere in my hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Hawkins, you're dismissed," I said, walking over to my arms cabinet to lock up the map. He sighed and left without incident, though he did manage to mumble a forced 'you're welcome'. As I closed my cabinet door, I noticed that Mr. Arrow was about to leave as well.

"Good bye Arrow, thank you for your assistance," I smiled. He had realized that I was upset and came in to help me relax.

"You're welcome, Captain, and remember sometimes it's better to remain at ease then at attention," he smiled back before disappearing through the door. Even though the doctor may have not understood, I knew what Arrow meant. And he was right; I sometimes needed to take it slow and easy instead of quick and strict. What would I do without Arrow?

"Um, Captain . . ."

The reason why I had gotten upset in the first place was still in the room however. He probably had a silly question about who knows what now.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Oh, um do you still want me to bring you those charts I drew out," he asked timidly. I turned around, a bit shocked. The last thing I expected was for him to want to finish a request at the moment. I looked into his eyes trying to find the sarcasm, or mean spirit that he must have meant, but found none. Instead he was earnestly looking for the answer to his question.

"If you'd like, Doctor," I said simply.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

He quickly left, leaving me to myself. Mr. Arrow said he seemed like an odd fellow, but the real definition of odd was different. Doctor Doppler did appear to be different from most. Oh well, enough of that. I needed to finish a list of endless tasks that seemed to come with the first week of departure, but first things first. I needed to wait for the doctor, so I walked over and sat down at my desk to do so. As I wait, I might as well catch up on some reading. I pulled out my desk drawer and retrieved my Bible. It wasn't often I got the chance to read it while on a voyage, being everything else is usually pulling for my attention, but when the chance comes, I take it. Now Arrow said I should read, mmm, yes here it is 1 Corinthians 13. It figures Arrow would want me to read this, Love. Still, it is written by Paul, my personal favorite. A man who took charge, and wasn't afraid to stand up for what was right. Of course the man had a way of making one see their faults and facing them. By verse four I was feeling the conviction already.

'Love suffers long and is kind; love does not envy; love does not parade itself, is not puffed up; does not behave rudely, does not seek it's own, is not provoked, thinks no evil, does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in truth, bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails,' I read in my thoughts. I had acted quite rudely to that poor academic; I didn't even give him a chance. He has, after all, not tried to 'imply' things with me, as so many usually do. Maybe I should at least try and be polite with him.

Just then, a well-mannered knock came to the door and I directed them to come in. It was the astrophysicist, carrying a number of scrolls and papers with him, along with a compass, protractor, and a pencil. He looked positively foolish, balancing everything in something close to a pyramid shape. However, I was going to keep this to myself.

"Um yes, Captain, I brought the coordinates that I mapped out before the um well when I was still at home actually."

"Thank you, Doctor, just place them on my desk," I instructed as I placed my Bible back in its drawer and raised up prepared to leave. I had to check the engines and rope for the main sails, before making sure we would stay clear of the Montressor asteroid belt . . .

"Um, but I made a mistake on one of the calculations. I noticed it when we opened the map again. I was hoping to correct it," he said, happily placing the charts and tools on my desk. He then turned to me with a smile. 'What does he want me to do about it?' I asked myself. He looked to me with some confusion, I could tell, but I was waiting for him to explain himself. As we stood in a short silence, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I guess he wants me to help him out.

"Fine Doctor, what needs correcting," I asked finally. He relaxed a bit and turned back to his papers.

"Well I noticed that the trip is going to take longer than I had originally calculated. If we go on the course we are now, our food, or um supplies might run short," he said, taking his pencil and erasing the chicken scratch he had written down.

"Thank you very much Doctor, though any ship's captain knows to wager time to be over due and plans docking points along the way, this will prove to be most helpful," I said, almost sarcastically. He must not know about refueling stations, but then again he didn't even know about basic launch procedure.

"Oh, well alright then," he said timidly, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

"You know, Doctor, I have something for you," I said briskly. The poor man needed help and I supposed I should put my money where my mouth is, so to speak. I had a book about sailing and the like and I imagine being kind is worth more at the moment then being busy. I walked back to my quarters and gestured for the doctor to follow me. When we reached my bookshelf, I ran my fingertips along the bindings of several books until I came upon the one I wanted. Plucking it from its place, I turned around and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said on impulse as he accepted the reading material.

"No reason to thank me, you need this, Doctor," I stated walking past him. He followed me back out into the stateroom, before speaking.

"Um, Captain, if you . . . well that is I . . . ," he stuttered. I looked at him incredibly. What was wrong with this man; cumbersome, ignorant, and inarticulate. I felt sorry for his family. Now I could see why the boy was so moody.

"Yes, Doctor," I prompted, hoping he'd get back on track.

"Well, maybe we got off on the wrong foot," he replied quickly. 'Wrong foot, try the wrong mile' I thought. However, maybe he was trying to apologize in an off handed way.

"Continue."

"Um, I know I was a little rude this morning, and I'm sorry," he said.

"Yes, you were on occasion, but you're forgiven," I said bluntly. I knew I sounded cold, but, it didn't matter. He looked at me as if waiting for something more to be said.

"Um don't you want to say something," he replied.

"No," I stated, feeling the guilt of my past slipping into my voice, slightly.

"But . . ."

"Look, Doctor, I thank you for your services, you have my permission to leave," I said. He narrowed his eyes a bit in half anger and half confusion. At first I was ready for him to lose control and start yelling at me, and I would be prepared to combat it, but his anger was diffused quickly.

"Alright, Captain," he said quietly before walking past me to the door. When he left, I felt guilt wash over me. He wanted me to apologize, but how could I when . . . when. 'When you couldn't even apologize to your father' my subconscious finished for me. I sighed quietly as I sat down to my desk once again.

"It wasn't my fault," I said quietly trying to change the topic of my mind, "even if I was a bit rude, there is no need to apologize. I'm the captain of a ship; I have to be strict, or people will walk all over you, and I am not a doormat."

This seemed to help me forget the past regret and focus on my tasks ahead. However, I knew by evening, when it would be time to turn in, those horrible memories would come back. Blast that bumbling idiot!


	4. Pursue

Disclaimer: All Treasure Planet characters belong to Disney.

Hold dear the Studious and Invariant

Pursue

**_Doppler's Point of View_  
**  
"Good morning, Doctor," I heard the Captain shout down to me from her spot on top of the bridge. I had located myself onto the main deck to not only get a better view of the nebula, but to avoid the captain. I have to admit, I was still quite sore at her for the ill-treatment she gave me two days ago. Ever sense then, she has been on me like a bad rash. Never was our razor tongued captain without a sarcastic remark or well rounded insult upon my person. Well, I guess that was an over exaggeration, but it sure felt that way.

"Good morning, Captain," I shouted back with false confidence I knew. Under her strict dealings with me I have learned to get around them by acting as if I were perfectly fine, because if I had any irritation in my voice, even an ounce, she would be able to detect it and I would be interrogated right on the spot. I looked up to her to see that she had moved on to some other task and that I was free from her gaze.

"Might as well leave before my chivy rash comes back," I said under my breath as I picked up my notebook from the railing of the ship. 'What a horrible thing to say' my conscience reprimanded me. She did give me that book about sailing so at least I am not completely ignorant to . . . As I happened to look down, I noticed a shiny object peeking out from under some rope. I placed my papers back down on the rail and squatted down to untangle the item. When I had it out and stood back up to inspect the glass pediment, I was instantly met by the captain's voice.

"Doctor, what are you doing with that rope?" she questioned harshly. I could tell that she was upset. Surprise, surprise. 'Why am I being so sarcastic?'

"I found something that . . ."

"No matter, stay out of the ropes and anything else on deck for that matter, do you understand?" she stated plainly.

"But Captain, I . . ."

"Doctor! Now listen, those ropes are apart of life line procedures. If you go and tangle them up what good would they be during an emergency. And need I remind you that I am the commanding officer of this ship. When I say 'do you understand' I do not want any ifs, ands, or buts," she explained in such a way that I felt in a way belittled.

"I'm sorry, Captain it won't happen again," I said, defeated.

"See that it doesn't, and by the way, are those your papers littering the etherium I see," she added. I turned to see my notebook releasing all of my notes to the breeze that had just moved in and scrambled to save what was left. I couldn't help but growl in frustration as I watched my hard work drift away from me, unreachable. I shoved the glass object into my pocket in my anger and quickly retracted my hand when I was cut by the pen that was already there.

"Why me," I breathed as I picked up my notes with my uninjured hand and quickly made a retreat to my quarters. This was not what I had in mind when I decided to set out on this adventure. My dream was turning into a nightmare and on top of that I was feeling a bit homesick. As I made for my bathroom to wash off and bandage my bleeding palm I began to second guess my enthusiasm of going on this trip. It was only day three and I was miserable and tired. The bed at night wasn't all that comfortable and on top of which the noises on this boat seemed to be never ending. Every board seemed to groan and every pipe seemed to rattle. It was all I could do to stay sane at night. I am certainly glad that I brought my phonograph, which helped drown out the odd noises. Then as if being away from home wasn't enough, I acquire a most inhospitable captain. I tried to be polite, I tried to be nice, but she'll have none of it. How can a person be that cold?

"She was equally as rude, if not more so, and still refused to apologize," I said aloud. Just thinking about it makes me . . . makes me . . . gee; I don't know how it makes me feel now that I think about it. I want to say I'm angry, but I'm not really. I've been around some pretty unlovable characters before, but none like her. Oh, I need to take my mind off of this. I quickly went out of my washroom and headed to my cello case that was resting next to my bed. I would have played the small clavichord that I brought also, but I did not have it set up. As I positioned myself and my instrument I was already feeling less tense.

_**Third Person**_

Captain Amelia found herself watching over the Legacy and its occupants scurrying around on deck and smiled. There was nothing she enjoyed better than to be in control of her ship and overseeing the rolling, lively etherium. However before she could enjoy herself fully, the nagging feeling of guilt edged out from the back of her mind. She wanted to bury it, but every time she did so it resurfaced. She had rarely suffered the emotion of anxiety over something before and was seriously disturbed by it. The fact that the something was a certain canid astronomer made it even more difficult for the feline to understand.

'Why am I thinking about this, I should be over it by now,' she thought to herself. Nevertheless there was something strange about him and she somehow knew that the only way to remove this guilty conscience was to make it up to the doctor. "Perhaps over lunch," she reasoned as she moved over to her stateroom, thinking about writing in her log while the early morning hours offered a light work load.

"Mr. Arrow, please keep me posted," the feline stated.

"May I have a word with you first, Captain," the first officer asked.

"Of course, come with me."

As the two made their way in and closed the door, Arrow began to speak.

"It would appear we have a wild but experienced bunch on our hands ma'am."

"Mmm, yes, I could have figured as much with the episode we had two evenings ago with the cabin boy, but please continue," she said simply.

"Well it appears Mr. Scroop is quite a hostile one. Over the course of three days I've had to keep him under a certain degree of control," the cragorian said.

"Yes well we will just have to make sure he doesn't get out of control. I'm sure a few days scraping astrobarnacles from the keel will cool his hostile temper. Are there anymore complaints on the others?"

"Surprisingly, no," he said, with a hint of uncertainty as if he had something else in mind.

"That's good. Was there anything else you have to tell me?" she asked curiously.

"Well yes Captain. Is there something wrong with the financier?" he asked bluntly. Amelia was taken a back by the question.

"No, why do you ask?" she responded calmly.

"Well you have been treating him quite . . . harshly and I know that not to be like you Captain."

"Oh stuff and nonsense. I don't treat that man any differently then I treat anyone else," she replied sternly. Mr. Arrow looked at her skeptically but decided to remain silent. He knew something was a miss. His Captain was strict, but fair. She never would have yelled at or teased so harshly a cadet, let alone a financier of a voyage. He understood that canids and felinids did not get along well together for only heaven knew what reason, but he'd seen Katherine work with the canine race before and handle herself quite well. He also knew that she didn't like to work with inexperienced landlubbers, but that never caused her to quip at the employer, as much. Maybe it was because it was a canid landlubber, but whatever the reason was the captain wouldn't talk until she was ready and all he could do was wait.

"If that's all, Mr. Arrow, I do have to . . ."

"Captain, don't think me rude," Arrow interrupted as he looked at the irritated expression on his long time friend's face. However, her features softened a bit as she waved her hand in the air.

"No my friend, not at all. Continue," she said as she sat at her desk.

"I think you know my question already. You have been acting quite indifferently to our financier and its day three. You have even treated the cabin boy with more respect then Doctor Doppler. I said he was an odd man not an unsound one. He really is a nice enough fellow. He hasn't done anything to you has he?"

The first officer's words sunk into the captain's thoughts and defenses. She knew she was behaving terribly towards the poor doctor, but she really had no reason to account for her actions, expect one.

"No, but he is a bit pompous not to mention he has poor form and posture. Not only that he had dogmatic written all over himself and that suit of his when he first stepped on my ship. I'm just simply showing him reality," she stated firmly. Mr. Arrow just raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. The doctor over the past three days had been nothing short of submissive to her orders and commands and the cragorian knew that she had to of realized that.

"Captain?" he questioned. She put her fingers to her forehead, knowing that she wouldn't be able to fool her friend. She had not an inkling as to why she was behaving as such. The good doctor was, indeed, a nice man. As soon as that thought passed, she felt strangely tender, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"To be honest, Arrow, I don't truly know," she said coolly. Mr. Arrow was even more surprised by her reply. Usually his Captain always had a quick, witty remark ready to answer any question of difficulty. As he looked at her closely he could faintly see the pain and sorrow in her gaze as she looked down to her desk. He knew of only a couple of things that seemed to really trouble the young woman; damage to her ship, delays, and memories of her family. He wagered since they were on time and no damage done, that it was her family. He knew she loved them dearly, but he also knew that her home life was that of difficulty and wasn't all she tried to betray it to be.

He knew three things for sure; her father disappeared mysteriously on a voyage when she was just six, her mother died when she was fifteen, and she basically raised herself. His other assumptions were just that, assumptions. He had sailed with Amelia's father sense her father entered into the navy. The two had become close friends, spending years in her Majesty's services, and he knew Kennath, the captain's father, well. When Kennath met Kimberly they feel in love almost instantly. They were married and Kennath decided to refrain from sailing so that he could raise a family. Tragically however, the couple had trouble with childbearing. Amelia would have had a sister and a brother if it weren't for miscarriages, but nevertheless the couple finally brought their daughter into the world successfully. To say the least Mr. Arrow was happy for his old friend and visited the family on occasion. Unfortunately, six years later, Kennath would be sent out on a recovery mission and never return. No one knows exactly what happened, but after a smooth few weeks of travel the RLS Nova disappeared, and transmission could never pick them back up again. Arrow had a feeling it was pirates, but the search was called off after two weeks. Kimberly was heartbroken, and to Arrow, this is what killed her nine years later to the day.

"But your right. How would you propose I take care of the situation?" Amelia said, breaking into Arrow's thoughts.

"Pardon me, Captain, would you please repeat."

"Becoming hard of hearing are we," she stated teasingly.

"No, I was just lost in thought."

"Well, anyway, I was just saying how I should go about it. You know, how should I manage him then," she said nonchalantly. Arrow was again taken aback. First, she did not have an explanation for her actions, now she was asking for help on how to act. This couldn't be about her past then, though it was the reason he usually ever saw her out of her captain facade before. However, she normally would handle it herself and was usually just melancholy not confused. Then he noticed that he had made a mistake in the expression of her eyes when he looked at her to give a suggestion. It was not pain and sorrow, per say, it was more of a controlled panic as if that of a person who really was dumbfounded or distressed. Most certainly the first officer had never seen the captain flinch let alone allow anxiety to enter into her gaze.

"Are you feeling alright Mr. Arrow?" the feline asked. She had asked her question no less then a minute ago and he was still just standing there, giving her the most curious look. She knew she was acting strange and she hated every moment of it. She wanted to get out of this conversation and forget about the whole thing.

"I'm fine Captain. Are you feeling all right?" he asked her.

"Of course I am. Now do I have to repeat my question again or do you have a reasonable proposal," she asserted.

"Well, there is always conversing I suppose," he offered simply. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. He had provided her a way out of the odd conversation without even trying to.

"Mmm, that never crossed my mind. Very complex, but simple. I suppose that is worth a go," she said. Arrow smiled. That was the Captain he knew best, but he was still a little concerned.

"Yes, I know, but really Captain, are you going to be fine?" he inquired sincerely. She knew he was just being a caring friend, but to tell the truth she didn't even know if she was fine. How was she suppose to answer that question?

"I think I'm fine, Arrow, some tea and I'll be fine. Maybe, I'll even 'converse' with the good Doctor and settle things."

"Then I better return on deck. When should I expect you back out?" Amelia looked at the clock before looking back up at Arrow.

"In about an hour. Then I'll let you have a break."

"Of course, Captain," he smiled, tipping his hat slightly towards her, before heading out the door.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

Ah, Mr. Arrow, always the proper, polite one. If only I could emulate that same quality. I sighed as I took up my Captain's log and pen. As I began writing down the events that took place on a regular basses, I began thinking. I am so confused by my behavior. Maybe it was the early breakfast or that flu bug that has been going around, port to port. I've heard Crescentia isn't the sporting of places in the etherium. I knew better than that though. It had been years since I've gotten ill of any sort and my immune system is in resplendent condition. So then what was it, that even Mr. Arrow would be driven to ask me why?

Placing down my writing implement, I put a hand to my temple. There was not enough time to toy around with such trivial matters though. We had a long journey ahead. It would take us a cycle and a half to get to the Coral galaxy and no telling how much time would be spent searching for and on the planet. Along with the travel came dangers as well. The route I have chosen, out of a slew of other treacherous territory options, is not going to be a bed of roses once we reach deeper into the nebula. Even though we aren't in the Lagoon those blasted gill-rats are everywhere. Simple, but deadly creatures they are and I would most favorably avoid contact with them.

After dating my log I stood and walked over to my quarters. A nice cup of hot tea sounded good, but I really did not fell like making it and besides my café lattoid would be arriving at my quarters shortly.

"In fact . . ." I murmured as I heard a rapid knock at the door, "That should be it now."

I walked over and opened the door to see the young Hawkins boy holding a small tray with my beverage upon it.

"Here you are, ma'am," he said in a strained voice, as if he had been running.

"Thank you, Mr. Hawkins. And on time, very good," I commended him as I took my drink from the tray. I smiled inwardly as I remembered telling him three days ago to be here at 7 am sharp with a hot cup. He only messed up once to learn to take my commands seriously when he was assigned double duty.

"You're welcome," he said very quickly before taking off again in a hurry. Mmm, still I suppose he is shaping up to be a very hard worker. As I went back in and walked back into my quarters to drink my caffeinated beverage, I thought about a cello. Playing Beethoven's Fur Elise if I'm not mistaken.

"Wait, a cello," I announced to myself. I stopped moving and listened carefully to find that indeed I was hearing cello music coming up from underneath my room. As my mind raced over the layout of the Legacy I knew immediately where it was coming from and possibly who. The guestroom and obviously a canid cellist. I hadn't gotten a chance to glance over the cargo the Doctor sent, but I did remember the shape of a stringed instrument case among it. As the music was a little muffled coming up through my floor boards, I decided to go down and listen to it first hand. I knew I was being inquisitive, but it was my break and I could chose to do with my time whatever I so desired. Plus I simply couldn't help myself, I really do enjoy music.

After I made my way to the hall that would lead to the room in question, the song had changed to that of which I had never heard before. In fact it changed to something I did not expect. A jazzier tune, that was slow and rhythmic. When I had reached the door, I noticed it was slightly open, and that it was indeed the doctor who was playing the instrument. His eyes were shut and the fingers of his right hand moved up and down the neck of the cello gracefully while his left held the bow and moved across the strings. He would occasionally lift up the bow and pluck out a quick chord before returning to the melody. He played with such control and skill it was hard to believe this was the same man who couldn't even run in a straight line. I was surprised to say the least and was even more so when he opened his eyes. So focused, yet so soft, he even seemed . . . What was I doing? Hiding behind the door like some kind of grade schoolgirl listening in on a piece of gossip. However before I could back away, the doctor suddenly stopped.

I looked back in through the door to see that he nearly allowed the cello to drop to the ground. He quickly grabbed it cumbersomely and smiled weakly. In a way, I found it humorously cute, until I noticed that he did not drop it out of clumsiness, but because he was startled.

**Author note- I know it takes me a long time to update between chapters, and for this, I am sorry. I will try to update quicker, but no guarantees. Hope you enjoy. And if Vik is reading, I am having trouble e-mailing you. I don't know what the problem is but if you can e-mail me that would be great. Oh, and yes it's a lefty cello Delbert's playing.**


	5. Pursue II

Hold Dear the Studious and Invariant

Pursue II

_**Doppler's Point of View**_

"That would have been a nasty fall, not to mention a rather expensive one," I commented as I placed my beloved cello back in its case. The reason I quit playing in the first place was that a new scent had filled the room. Normally, I ignored such distractions being that I normally pick up smells from every breeze and downwind there is. However, this time I was detecting a person who had to be very close. Sometimes a member of the crew would come down and take something from the storage room, but this was very different. Though I sometimes find it embarrassing to pick up some scents from others, being they usually gave off way too much information, this was interesting. A dominant, female, which has recently been drinking a café lattoid and . . . hold on. This was the irresistible scent of the Captain . . . unmistakable scent of the Captain I mean. Of course I meant unmistakable not irresistible, why would I say irresistible . . . why am I justifying myself to myself? I quickly relented my thoughts and pushed my cello case over to the wall before going over to the slightly ajar door.

"I wonder why the Captain would even be down here?" I whispered to myself so as not to be heard by what I thought was a guest. However, upon opening the door I saw, nothing. I peeked around the doorframe and glanced to my left then to my right, but there was no sign of anyone, at least from first glace. Nevertheless, I could still tell that the Captain had to have been here no less then a few minutes ago.

"How strange, stupid olfactory organ, must I pick up every after fragrance," I declared, until I heard soft foot falls from above me. That meant the person was still in the upstairs hall. Without thinking I quickly made a dash to the stairs so as to catch them before they left. As I began rapidly ascending the stairs I decided to slow down, which I did. I didn't want to seem like I was too um . . . what's the word for it, zealous maybe, to meet them. Anyway I continued on reaching the hall only to find no one, so I went on down the corridor and reached the door that would take me out to the bridge. I opened it and stepped out into the brilliant light of the etherium, which was quite refreshing actually.

"Well, ifin' it ain't the Doc, coming out on this fine as any morning. Come to enjoy a wee breath of fresh air eh?" I heard the cook, better known as Silver, say to the left of me. I had just recently learned that he was the same man that I had hired the crew through. I was surprised I hadn't recognized him the first time we met in the galley. At least his voice if nothing else. Oh, I better answer him, rather than standing here staring.

"Why yes, well sort of. I was actually looking for something, but I guess. . ."

"Well what might it be, maybe I can help you find it," he offered as he walked over from the bridge to me.

"Actually, it really is unimportant," I smiled weakly, not wanting to reveal that I was chasing a scent, especially the Captain's.

"All right, by the way have you seen Jimbo? I haven't seen anything of em since seven?"

"No, I haven't really, Mr. Silver."

"Ah, that's all right, and you can be calling me just plain Silver. Not use to so many formalities, if you know what I mean," he chuckled.

"Um of course. If I see Jim though, I'll be sure to tell him you're looking for him," I replied, trying to walk on past him to the bridge.

"Oh don't be doing that Doc, don't want him to know I'm on to him just yet. If you be seeing him, be sure just to tell me. I'll be havin' a few more tasks for the lad when I find him," he said as he headed down the stairs laughing quietly. Looks like Jim is having just as much luck as I am, as far as a good trip. As I reached the bridge deck I noticed that only the helmsman was there, Mr. Turnbuckle. Usually either Mr. Arrow or the Captain would be out and about on the higher deck, but I was not seeing either. Oh well, there had to be good reason for it, and I suppose maybe I really didn't pick up the Captain down there after all.

"Doctor?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly with a start. There stood the Captain looking as commanding and intimidating as ever. She seemed to eye me more closely then usual, her sharp green eyes focused on me as if I had something written all over my face. Her face then relaxed a bit.

"Have you lost anything?" She asked, folding her arms behind her back and moving past me.

"No, not really I guess," I replied. She stopped just in front of me giving me a splendid view of the back of her head. For a moment she didn't say anything, but then she motioned me with her right hand to come up next to her. So I did what I was instructed and walked up beside her.

"Doctor, I have reason to believe that you have an expanse knowledge about the binary system that we will inevitably have to cross through," she asked, catching me a bit off guard with the soft tone of her voice. She turned her head to look at me, awaiting an answer and for some reason I felt flustered. It was awful to be in the presence of the commanding officer and not even be able to utter a cohesive word.

"Well, I-I . . . um yes I do know about the binervy system . . . I mean binary, binary system," I said wishing instead that I hadn't opened my mouth. She smirked a bit, shrugging my slip up off.

"Very good then. I would like you to chart a perfectly safe course through. Do you think you can do that for us, Doctor?"

"Yes, yes of course."

"Very Good. You can help yourself to the star charts in the stateroom, and any of the equipment that you might need. Oh, and if you'd like you can join me for lunch?" she said with a pleasant air about her. I was surprised, to say the least, being that only moments ago she had reprimanded me on my deck behavior. I studied her face briefly, trying to decipher if she was serious or not, when she gave me a more, for lack of a better term, unpleasant look. I couldn't believe I was being scolded, even though I was delivering a slow return. I decided to nod in agreement, until I remembered she liked to be answered with a more proper address.

"I mean, yes Captain," I said with a little more edge to my voice then I would have liked. And unfortunately it was of the sarcastic kind. I wanted to take it back, but I knew it was too late.

"Well Doctor, I am going to pretend that was never said, but I will see you at lunch with the star charts and course finished," she said smartly as she dismissed me with her sideways glace. She knew full well that it would take me all morning to do that and I was guessing that was my punishment of some sort for my less than perfect remark. Arrgg . . . if only I could keep my mouth under control. However, before I could discipline myself any further I recognized something, she smelt like a café lattiod. In my nervousness of actually finding the Captain I had forgotten why I had even come up to begin with, though I wish I had stayed down below deck anyway. Nonetheless, when I turned to ask whether she had been down below or not the Captain was already engaged in conversation with the helmsmen. Oh well, she's busy and now so am I. Without uttering another word I went below. My pursuit was here by terminated.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

I glanced behind me a bit to watch the good doctor disappear out of sight as Mr. Turnbuckle gave me his observations. I was half listening to him as I relished in a silent victory. I knew I was being inequitable, giving the doctor so much to do, especially since I have been through the system before, but I could not have him asking where I was. For some reason or another he knew I was there and I don't even have an answer to give other than I was curious, which in and of itself isn't a bad thing. I felt childish for doing this to him though, but to be honest with myself I also felt absolutely amused to get the man stirred up and, at this point, I don't know whether to ignore or be worried about my behavior.

"Captain," I heard from below the bridge, which interrupted my thoughts. Probably for the better.

"If you'll pardon me, Mr. Turnbuckle," I politely interjected his speech on currents.

"Of course, Captain."

I made my way to the railing of the bridge and looked down to see Mr. Greedy glancing upwards at me from his lower position. The minute he saw me he stood to attention, which, I'm sorry to say, looked more like a dilapidated stance as if he had a slinky for a spine, and I mean that in a caring way.

"Yes Mr. Greedy," I addressed him.

"Captain, da solar crystals for the sails have been checked and stored. Everything is in order," he reported.

"Excellent, thank you. You and the rest of the riggers may break for two hours, but then I want you to check those sails again. They do have a tendency to sway out of place. You're dismissed until further notice."

"Aye Captain," he replied more than happy as he hobbled off. All was fine for about an hour till I heard some quick, but heavy leaden feet behind me. It could only be Mr. Arrow and if he was in a hurry something must be amiss. I whirled around to see that sure enough my dear Arrow was indeed coming to me quickly with a look of . . . humor?

"Captain, if you would, come with me," he said directing me to the door that lead to his quarters. I nodded, and followed him into the hall before asking what was wrong.

"Well when I went into my cabin I noticed some thumping form just below me," he started as we past his room and made way to the stairs. I raised an eyebrow at him waiting for my friend to continue, which he did.

"So I went to investigate and found an interesting situation . . ." he paused when we reached the bottom of the stairs before calling out, "Doctor are you still alright?"

Then to my surprise there was a small muffled reply.

"Did you come back with the key; it's getting stuffy in here."

It was the doctor's voice alright, coming from the storage closest.

"How in the universe did he get in there?" I whispered. Mr. Arrow smiled a little before encouraging me to ask for myself.

"Doctor . . ."

"Captain . . .!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry Doctor, we'll have you out, but how did you get locked in to begin with," I said, laughing inside at the shear foolishness of the situation. I knew by his delay in answering that he was probably blushing in embarrassment by now.

"Well . . . Well y-you see. I was coming down here to um do the charts when I heard some knocking. Then when I came over I heard Jim . . ."

"You mean Mr. Hawkins is in there with you," I said.

"Yes, yes he is."

"So let me guess, in trying to help Jim you inadvertently locked yourself in," I finished.

"Yes, something like that," the doctor replied sheepishly. I reached out and took the handle of the door in hand and jiggled to find that it was indeed locked. I wondered for a moment how the doctor got in the first time without the key, but decided I really didn't want to know. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my master key to the ship and set both free.

"Mr. Hawkins," I stated sternly.

"Ma'am," he said, before passing the doctor a peeved look.

"I would strongly suggest you report to Mr. Silver and that you no longer go missing on your duties again, do I make myself clear."

"Um, Captain, I wouldn't say that Jim was playing hooky so much as he was taking a . . . small um break," the doctor interceded.

"Well, Doctor, it would seem that Mr. Silver was uninformed of this break and I don't know what you might call that where you're from but on my ship it is truancy and 'prohibited'. Now be off with the both of you," I stated as I glared at the doctor. Over lunch I would need to give him a more through talking to about insubordination. After the two made it to there respective areas and Mr. Arrow and I made it up the stairs I turned to him.

"Though I appreciate being able to reprimand Mr. Hawkins and the Doctor personally, why didn't you just unlock the door Arrow," I asked, already knowing half the answer.

"I just thought you might find a break from the usual to see something comical would brighten your sprits," he grinned slightly. I had to admit, the antics that landlubbers brought to a ship were amusing, annoying sometimes, but amusing nonetheless.

**_Doppler's Point of View_**

"I must have been very amusing, ha ha," I voiced to myself as I added the last coordinates to my calculations. I recalled the events that took place earlier. I had walked down into the lower deck and heard knocking sounds coming from the storage room that I had seen crew members all too often bring out supplies for the ship and the occasional supplies for themselves.

'Now what could that be,' I said as I walked over to investigate. I opened the door to see Jim tossing a small ball at the interior of the closest, obviously the sound of the knocking. He looked up at me with a look of fear that slowly dissolved into one of annoyance, I noted, once he realized who I was. 'What are you doing in here Jim,' I asked, not really anticipating an answer, however with a little hesitation to confine in me he did give one.

'I just need a break from all this work,' he said carefully as if he wasn't sure how I would take it. I didn't blame him for wanting to get away for awhile and quite frankly didn't see the harm in letting him take a breather as long as it didn't become a habit.

'Well Jim, just don't let me catch you in here again and a little warning to you my boy, the cook is looking for you,' I smiled, as so did he. Finally I had made good grounds with the lad until I turned to leave. The door had shut tight due to my coat tail catching on the handle. When I tried to open it, I found it to be locked and so ended my good relations as I had to call for help.

Back to the present, it was fifteen minutes to noon, and that meant I would have to face the Captain again, not that it was a bad thing. At least I could now prove that I was competent in one area, astrophysics. Then maybe, just maybe I could clear this record of being an idiot and be seen as an intellectual equal. I quickly rolled up my charts and maps and made my way out. The fact that I didn't need to use the stateroom's equipment should help being that I came prepared. That deserved some respect.

Upon reaching the stateroom door I readjusted my spectacles with my free hand before knocking. No answer. I knocked again, this time with more force and was again met by silence. I debated on whether I should go in and set up already or wait out here. After a few minutes of contemplating, I decided to head in. It was dangerous, I knew, to enter into the stateroom without permission or in case of emergency, but she had said that I could use the things in here, so I figured I had permission granted. As I closed the door behind me and made my way over to the desk, I was struck by the fact of how really neat and orderly the Captain kept things in her room. A place for everything and everything in its place.

I set down my assessments on the desk and began unfurling them to reveal the best route through the two star-manned system we were going to pass. If I was correct the gravitational pull from both ends would not interfere with our course, however I was worried about the dark nebulae. Nebula were difficult to navigate around anyway, but without the light of a brighter star there absolutely treacherous to pass. At least that's what I've been told. In fact I have heard stories, about ships going in and never returning, or crews coming back with post trauma after being out, lost for months.

"Maybe we should go around the system," I whispered to myself, knowing full well that if we did that we would lose two months travel time. Take the long way or my life? Long way or Life? I quickly took out my pencil and was about to make some changes when the door opened. I quickly stood up straight as the Captain and Mr. Arrow walked in.

"Ah Doctor, you're here already. Very good, I trust you have a course laid out for us," she asked as she took her hat off, allowing her resilient ears to stand at full height.

"Well yes I have, but maybe I need more time, I mean it is not perfect," I said nervously as she made her way over to the chart I had laid out. I could see it coming. 'Are you trying to KILL us Doctor,' she would say, 'Do you have a PhD in astronomy or eschatology.' I fidgeted with my pencil as she went over the chart with her eyes. She lifted her head and looked to me and I was ready to receive my reprimand.

"Thank you very much, Doctor. Maybe there's hope for you yet," she said with a small smile. I couldn't believe what I just heard. She mustn't have taken a good enough look at that map, of course, that had to be it.

"Um, Cap . . ."

"Any other bumbling, bag of nerves would have had us galloping all over the etherium trying to avoid this dark nebula, but you have us pulling right up beside it. That will save us two months, and is actually an easier course than going around, seeing as there are two nasty abysses on either sides of the system," she said smartly, as Mr. Arrow came up beside us.

"Um of course," I said, remembering the two abysses and relieved that I hadn't gotten a chance to talk . . . wait. There are no abysses marked on this map, how could she have known . . . unless she's already done it before.

"I had to know were you stood in your education, Doctor, and it seems you stand well. So would you like to join us for lunch?" she said matter of factually. I knew the expression on my face was giving away my emotion but I just couldn't help it, Captain.

**_Amelia's Point of View_**

The poor man's face had anger, confusion, and huffiness written all over it. I turned to Arrow, only to see that he was silently rebuking me for my dealings, remembering his comments on making amends. Inside I knew I would have to quit teasing the poor doctor sooner or later and better sooner than later.

"Don't worry, Doctor, from now on if you are given an assignment you will receive ample time to complete it," I said seriously. He seemed to receive this well as he nodded affirmatively. "So will you please join us for lunch?"

"Of course. Um may I say something Captain," he replied.

"Yes you may, Doctor," I said, curious as to what he had to say.

"I . . . well that is to say you and I . . . we have not been on good terms and maybe . . ." I knew what he was getting at and I didn't blame him. He wanted to make amends so as to be comfortable in our company and he hadn't really done anything to offend, except break a few fashion attire boundaries and blabber, nothing out of the ordinary for most academics. I came up with a way to be amicable with the doctor without stepping out of professionalism.

"That's quite alright Doctor, but maybe we should talk over lunch. You can tell us a little bit about yourself and we could give you a little bit about ourselves," I said walking to my quarters, where lunch was normally placed at. I could hear the doctor give a quiet reply as he and Arrow followed me. As the two gentlemen and I sat down to our platters, I could tell on the doctor's face that he was anxious to start the conversation. I decided the best way to relieve the canid of his misery was to say something to the affect of:

"Well, Doctor, why don't you tell us about yourself. We know you're a well accomplished scientist, but what else?"

"Well, I wouldn't say scientist, actually I'm an astrophysicist . . . cough but you already know that. Um I guess I'll start from where I'm from. Uh, I was born and raised on Montressor, right outside of the city Dopplersvile, which is actually named after my family. We Dopplers have a long history in mining and exploration," he said, I noted, with a sense of pride, "Anyway, I come from a large family consisting of my Father, and Mother, my Grandmother, from my mother's side, and ten brothers and sisters."

When he said this I nearly choked on the tea I was sipping.

"Ten?" Mr. Arrow said, just as shocked as I was. The Doctor blushed mildly as he took his hands down under the table, probably wringing them together or fidgeting no doubt.

"I guess you can say that the Dopplers also have a long history of big families as well," he replied. I couldn't help but smile a bit, with the way he looked away shyly for a moment. However I was also curious to the fact that his parents had so many children, and wondered about his relative count.

"How many relatives do you have?" I asked simply, with all honesty. He seemed to react well to my voice as he brought his hands back up on the table.

"Heh, not counting those who have been removed by divorce or death," he paused a second as if calculating the number, "two-hundred, give or take." Arrow and I both were awe-struck.

"I bet your reunions are on a grandiose scale," I said.

"Yes. Well, where did you come from Captain, Mr. Arrow," he asked simply, trying to divert attention off himself I'm sure.

"Well, Mr. Arrow if you'd have the pleasure of going first," I replied, before taking a bite of the Auturian roast.

"Oh course. I'm from the planet Craigarea originally, but once I joined in the ranks I was stationed at the Navel Base Montgomery. After years of service in the standoffs against the Procyons, I was moved again just outside the planet of Memphis at the Academy."

"Ah yes I know, the Interstellar Academy, it's about halfway between Memphis and Crescentia. Did you study there, by chance?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I did."

"Before you went into the services of the Royal Navy, right?"

"Well no," Arrow finished. I could see that the doctor was thoroughly confused. He obviously hadn't an idea how old craigdarins lived to be.

"Allow me to clear a few things up for you Doctor," I interceded, "Mr. Arrow joined at a time when the Navy didn't require previous training or education before entering. He only had to go later because of such changes."

"But that would mean . . ."

"Yes I am well over a hundred, quite a bit older than most, but still young on my planet, Doctor," Arrow stated. Now it was the doctor's turn to choke. After a few good coughs and soft pounding on his chest the doctor could finally speak. I suppose I am over exaggerating just a little.

"Sorry, hmm, so please continue."

"No harm done, Doctor, and thank you. As I was saying it was there I met Thomas Amelia, our Captain's grandfather and as you can see I have stayed with the family for quiet some time," Arrow said. I knew my friend purposely kept it brief so as not to disturb me, and I was grateful which I showed in the smile I shared with him. All was silent for a while, knowing that it was my turn to divulge some information about myself, however I had not quite yet worded a short story. I, however, began thinking about how a well-educated canid came to know a human teenager; I guess Arrow's meeting with my family brought the thought to mind. Plus it would give me time to think about what I will say about my past.

"Before I start, Doctor, may I ask how you came to know Mr. Hawkins?" I listened to his reply as I formed my own.

"Oh well actually I knew Jim's mother and father first, Sarah and um Leland Hawkins. It was quite by mistake. My father owned a mining industry to which Leland worked for, so he already knew the Doppler family. It just so happened that one night I had to make a last minute run to the neighboring city of Benbow. Now you first must know that the Hawkins didn't originally come from Montressor. They were married for I think it was about a year, before doing so, but anyway back to the story, I was twenty at that time and I was off for the summer from the University. Of course I was going to take a summer session, but it didn't start till later in the season. By the way I went to the Academy to take some prep classes for Astronomy," he said all in one breath, before he grabbed his drink and took a sip, to clear his throat, no doubt. I had never heard anyone say so much to a response, other than the bureaucrats in the navy, and he still wasn't even finished.

"So, besides that, I had gone into Benbow to pick up supplies that I could not get at the stores in Dopplersvile and to pick up prescription spectacles on the way home," I couldn't help but get the image of a lankier version of the man before me running around in the middle of the night carrying a pocket protector in one hand and coke bottled glasses in the other. Of course I didn't voice this vision.

"Unfortunately on the way home, about halfway my carriage blew a hovering panel and it began raining. Luckily up the hill from me was a home with the lights on. It was Sarah's home with her husband Leland," he paused. The way he said 'Leland' made me think that there must have been some ill blood there.

"Well, of course they helped me and I was very grateful, and slowly I became friends with the Hawkins, even got to hold Jim when he was smaller, and baby-sit the young lad . . . ," he seemed to want to say more but he stopped and turned to me. "Well Captain, I hope that answers your question," he said sincerely. I wanted to remark about what he was leaving out or at least why his response was so long, but decided that was too nosy and impolite, plus the eagerness to please which he possessed was enough for me to drop the reply.

"Thank you, Doctor. Now I suppose you would like to know a little bit about myself," I stated, "I attended the Interstellar Academy at the age of fifteen, and graduated top of my class with honors. I joined the Interstellar Navy, fought in a few battles, here and there, and left the royal service to work independently," I said simply. I could tell that my statement was brief, but that was all the information I wanted to disclose and there wasn't anymore to that.

"Um, well how long did you stay with the Navy?" the doctor asked giving me full attention.

"Few years, eight to be exact," I commented, raising an eyebrow as he seemed to log this away.

"How long have you worked independently?" the canid asked again.

"Why do you ask?" I more then less stated to him. He blinked a few times, as if I were crazy.

"Oh, um, no real reason, I was just asking," he responded, but I could tell he was being dishonest in some aspect but could not put my finger on it. I glanced up at my clock and noticed that it was becoming late.

"Well, Doctor, this was a lovely chat and all, but I have work to get back to so if you don't mind Mr. Arrow will show you out," I said standing from my spot.

"Alright, that will be fine. Thank you Captain, Mr. Arrow. I guess I can probably show myself out if you don't mind Mr. Arrow," the doctor said as he stood up along with Arrow.

"That would be fine, Doctor," Arrow said for me, as he knew I had no objections.

"Well then have a good afternoon," the doctor said as he made his way to the door.

"A good afternoon to you too, Doctor."

**-Wow, I finally updated. Very sorry this time for the slow response, but with three hurricanes, a new job, and school you can kind see I've been busy. Praise God we have no serious damage, and power is back on. I just wanted to thank all you that have left nice reviews for me I am still writing, and plan to finsih this story. So please bear with me. Love Dr. Cat.**


	6. Beginning to Appreciate

Disclaimer: All characters that are property of Disney are property of Disney.

Hold Dear the Studious and Invariant

_Beginning to Appreciate_

_**Doppler's Point of View**_

Tonight of all nights, I just had to leave my compass out on deck. I had to be quiet; quiet as a church mouse as it were, if I'm going to pull this off. It was one o' clock in the morning and way past the curfew the Captain had very wisely instituted at eleven. A lights out, due to the rowdy behavior of the crew a few nights ago. They had just enough time to wrap up main duties, chat and wind down before heading straight to their bunks below deck. The only ones to be out were the late watchmen and the helmsmen. This practice, however, involved me, though I just couldn't possibly see why since my best work can only be done in twilight. Sometimes I think that woman just does that to get on my nerves, but I wasn't planning on being up here long. Just grab the compass and head straight back to my quarters, as simple as that. Maybe a stop by the galley to pick up some purps for a late night snack wouldn't hurt either. As I crept along I could not help but be memorized by the vast oceanic quality of the ethurium. Looking through my telescope from Montressor and then seeing it first hand were two different experiences.

So armored in it was I that I hadn't noticed the first step to the stairs off the bridge. Luckily, I caught myself on the railing, but so much for quiet. Hopefully no one heard that. I looked down at the stateroom but no movement came. Mr. Turnbuckle turned to look at me. I ducked down low, being I was already down here anyway. If he saw me he obviously didn't care or, if anything, too tired to care for he turned right back to his duty. Oh well, Mr. Snuff would be up to relieve him of his duties soon and I had a better report with the flatula then our current helmsmen, so best to just stay out of sight for now. Creeping down the stairway I was reminded of my childhood antics. I remembered crawling out of my bed at around eleven when I was eight or nine and sneaking past my brothers, then my sisters, and finally my parents. Ha, my sisters were always the hardest to pass especially Cassandra, my oldest and dearest sister. Of course all my siblings were older than I was.

She use to say, "Delly, what are you doing up this late?"

I would always answer, "I have to use the bathroom", and try to throw her off.

But that would never work because she would say, "Right. The bathroom would be that way", and point down in the opposite direction.

"Well, I wanted to . . ." I would start but she always finished.

"You wanted to go outside and look at the stars. I know Delly, but it's too cold outside. I'll tell you what, let's get some cookies instead."

Those were some good times, but I needed to get back on track. However, I couldn't help but laugh a little out loud at my favorite sister. It was the cookies I was always after along with watching the stars. I guess, in a way, she knew that.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

"That's odd, I could have sworn I heard a noise come from over here," I mused stepping further out onto the main deck. However, upon reaching the spot that I had heard the sound no one was present. Amelia, old girl, your losing your touch . . . or have I. I noticed the familiar red coat tails leading down into the galley and smiled slyly to myself. It seems that canids can't ignore that call to seconds. Wait until Arrow hears this, telling me the doctor was being nothing but submissive indeed. Oh well, a quick reprimand and we will send the wayward astronomer off to bed. Mmm, now should I just confront him immediately or shock him when he comes back out with his prize. Catching him with his hand in the cookie jar would be a whole lot more fun, so I choose the latter and waited just outside the galley entrance. I waited patiently for what seemed like hours, but no sign of him coming up was given. What was he doing in there, cooking?

"How odd," I whispered as I quietly descended the stairs.

_**Doppler's Point of View**_

Blasted prups! The fruit had escaped my grasp and hid underneath the first table on the way out. Now I was crawling around on my hands and knees all over the ground trying to find the confounded things, but it is so dark I can't see but the outline of certain objects. Ah, wait there they are. I quickly grabbed them. Just as I did I heard something from above. Was someone coming? I tried to look up from my previous position and saw nothing. Oh well maybe just my imagination. I stoop up and walked out of the galley only to be hit by the strong sense that someone was behind me. On turning around though I could not make out anyone. I decided it was time to just get my stuff and go.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

"How in blue blazes," I said as I whirled around to see the doctor exiting. The nerve that he would hide or something of that nature and then nonchalantly walk out as if I wasn't here. I had mistakenly thought he was in the kitchen area when I did not see him in the mess. Though I could see detail in the utmost quality, I had no idea he was underneath a table. I quickly made my way to the stair well and climbed up, looking for the evasive culprit only to find him moving around the second mass behind the galley. So he wanted to play games, well we'll see if he likes to play by my rules.

_**Doppler's Point of View**_

Oh it was like trying to play hide and seek with my astronomical equipment and unfortunately I was losing. Ah wait. There you are. I grabbed my stuff which included the compass I so desperately needed. Suddenly I felt the vibrations of boards underneath me that almost gave me a heart attack. Seven days on this ship and I still wasn't use to the feel of the Ehterium currents. I wobbled over to the large mass and steadied myself on it. I had better head back to my quarters soon or else I'll be in trouble. If the Captain found me she would be furious or would she just be smart. Probably the latter, she isn't one to lose her temper out loud at least.

"Doctor!" I nearly jumped out of my fur when I heard my name come so venomously behind me. I whirled around to see the Captain, ears low to her head, hands folded behind her back, eyebrows dangerously low and blazing green eyes pricing my soul. If looks could kill, I was nothing short of a dead man. Why was she so angry? What did I do? My mind rattled off defensively but with slight hysteria.

"Why were you avoiding me sir?" she questioned firmly. I was blank for a moment. Avoiding, I didn't even know she was there.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

I was expecting a look of guilt, or shame, even a look of disappointment but what etched itself across the good doctor's face was confusion.

"I'm sorry Captain I had forgotten some things and I came up here to retrieve it . . . I didn't mean to go against the cur. . ."

"Doctor, just answer my first question please?" He seemed not to understand and pointed behind him as if to illustrate his first statement.

"No, I didn't see you. I didn't even know you were behind me."

I looked at him closely taking into account the sheer honesty of his voice. I would know if he had any falsehood in his answer, for even just knowing him for seven days he was a horrible liar. His eyes also didn't object to his statement, but how could he not of known I was following him.

"Sorry," he apologized again as he readjusted his supplies. This is when I noticed the purps. He must have noticed as well as he looked down and blushed, knowing he was caught. He looked back up with his reddened face and I couldn't help but forgive his antic.

"That's fine Doctor," I said calmly and slowly allowing my face to reflect my voice. He seemed to relax as he allowed his ears and eyebrows to come down slightly. He smiled warmly and allowed his posture to straighten. His relieved position didn't spark any suspicion in me and in fact I was going to jest with him. He must have been blind if he couldn't see me, but he froze. I could not tell if he was fascinated or hypnotized or even if he was looking behind or at me.

"Doctor is there something wrong," I asked but did not receive but a vacant stare for an answer. I could now tell he was looking at me. What did I have something in my teeth? I tried again this time with a sharper voice, becoming tired of being the center of attention.

"Doctor!"

That seemed to do the trick as he quickly turned away, startled, and looked back up at me.

"Sorry . . . Captain," he said meekly before clearing his throat.

"What were you looking at?" I asked. He paled in what I guess was shock as if the man wasn't anticipating such a question after staring for so long. Honestly, I have never witnessed anything stranger as he tried to utter a response.

"I was . . . was just looking at the . . . Celeste Nebula."

I looked at him oddly, knowing there was falsehood in that one, before turning around to indeed see the Celeste Nebula far out, only appearing as a blue, grey wisp in the distance. Though he was an astronomer, and very much admired the heavenly bodies I saw nothing that would captivate attention, especially sense a spectacular view could be easily attained by a spy glass or a telescope in the good doctor's case. Thoughts of what he was really looking at ran through my head but were stopped by the doctor's quick voice.

"Well, it is late so I better hurry on back to my quarters. Good-sight Captain," he said, practically running off while trying to correct his verbal error, "Good-night I mean, good-night Captain."

Before I even had a chance to respond to him or his behavior he was gone. I suppose I will never truly find out and decided to turn in myself, knowing I had a long day ahead of me, but still I was wondering, thinking. What could that man possibly been staring at?

_**Doppler's Point of View**_

My heart was racing and I could feel it crossing the finish line of my throat. I was breathing so rapidly and shallow that I thought I would never catch my breath. What was that? Why? 'Pull it together old boy,' I told myself but I was so embarrassed, so flustered, so upset that my insides were spinning. I felt childish for running off but I couldn't stay. I closed the door behind me still breathing irregularly. Her eyes, her brilliant green eyes were still in front of my vision. I felt crazy, I must be crazy.

"I've looked at her before, a hundred times. Well maybe, not a hundred, but . . . but never like that!" I exasperated to myself. I felt drawn to them this time. Yes the occurrence of looking at a woman and being attracted has happened to me before and even looking at the . . . the captain, she is beautiful after all. What am I talking about? Oh I can't deny that she is, but looking directly into her eyes with a dazzling, starry backdrop was . . . obviously too much for my senses that's all, right? Maybe I should go to bed earlier, that's it. I was merely feeling the delusion of the moment, I was fine now. After all, she is the Captain of the ship and feline, let's not forget that, oh but, my is she lovely . . . No just a Captain. Just a Captain.

I just need to rest, maybe play a bit. I reached for my cello case when I noticed the time again. What was I thinking? I didn't want to disturb anyone, especially Mr. Arrow who was above me, I think. I instead walked over to my drawer and laid my coat, vest and shirt, and trousers upon it before crawling into my cramped bed, leaving my shoes next to it. Unfortunately having to push all thoughts back into my mind before I could rest. I would have to read my Bible in the morning, however before I slip off into sleep, God please give me two things tonight, peace and wisdom. In your Son's name, Amen.


	7. Humble Understanding

Disclaimer: All Treasure Planet Characters belong to Disney.

**Hold Dear the Studious and Invariant**

Humble Understanding

**_Amelia's Point of View _**

"I really presumed he had no idea I was there, so I supposed letting it go this time would be the best line of action," I explained to Arrow the following day in my quarters.

"Well, shall I take guard at the good Doctor's door just in case," he said with noticeable mirth in his voice.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Though maybe a barrel of purps in his room might deter him from doing it again," I stated with a smile.

"Ha, mmm . . . it's about eight o'clock," Arrow pointed out, as he glanced up at the clock.

"Yes, mmm, better head out and check on the crew," I said grabbing my hat. Arrow nodded.

"We must make sure we do not have too many indolent hands on deck today. That reminds me, how is our ship work-shy cabin boy doing? Heard he is actually doing a bang up job?" I asked nonchalantly as we both made our exit.

"Well, truth be told Captain, he is quite a hard worker in the kitchen and on deck. I have even gotten a chance to speak with the boy, he is doing much better."

"Lovely, well I'll see you shortly Arrow, I'm heading to the engine room," I said walking down in the opposite direction as he.

"I'll remain top side . . ." I did not hear quite everything he said, because of the usual loud noise that accompanied a waking ship, but I nodded and continued on down to the hull of my ship. It was generally louder down here due to the ships thrusters and articulating fins, but it was a rhythmic sound to my ears and was such as the ticking of a grandfather clock. A beautiful sound she made, when everything was working properly, and to my satisfaction, it was.

"Captain," I heard a rough voice say from my left. I knew it was Meltdown, which in my opinion was an appropriately given name considering his nature, and turned to face him properly.

"Yes, please report."

"The ships engines are in order working," he stated.

"Very good. Keep working," I said before exiting to check on the riggers. For me it was always a good idea to make surprise visits to different areas to make sure everyone was doing what was expected of them. Surprisingly, most of the men were on task and on target. I must say that I judged their abilities too shortly, even if some of their attitudes needed serious alignment. I did my rounds noticing and observing the different characters on deck. Mr. Hawkins was indeed quite the hard worker, even if he really didn't have a choice, being that Mr. Silver hasn't been 'letting him out of his sight' for the past week. I had gotten a few chances to speak with the boy, and he's rough around the edges, but an intelligent one no doubt.

One face I noticed missing, however. The doctor hasn't been out all morning. It's nearly ten, and everything is still in one piece.

"Mr. Arrow," I called as I made my way to my dear friend. He looked up from his position of lower deck. He met me halfway before addressing.

"Yes, Captain?" I was about to ask him if he had seen the doctor, when I noticed the canid standing behind him. I know my expression was shocked, for just an instant, but I quickly recovered. How in blue blazes did he avoid my noticing?

"I just wanted a report on your end. Making sure everything is ship shape," I stated, not wanting to reveal that I hadn't even seen the doctor.

"That it is ma'am. Actually I was talking with the doctor here," he said moving aside to give me ample view of the astrophysicist, who quickly adverted his gaze to the ever popular floor. "Actually, Captain you might be able to be of more service to Dr. Doppler's question," he smiled. That seemed to recapture the doctor's attention as he snapped his head back up.

"Alright," I replied, ready for any questions the good doctor might want to ask.

_**Doppler's Point of View**_

"I can answer any questions you might have," she said. Great, hours of trying to avoid her only to be locked into a conversation with her. Not only that, but the topic of which me and Mr. Arrow were discussing was now standing before me. Voice dry, and mind blank of anything but my question, I decided to be bold, and ask. What was the harm? Right?

"I was just asking . . . about your time spent in the Navy. If you have been in any . . . um you know, military transactions between opposing parties?"

"You mean battle, Doctor,"

"Yes, exactly," I stated a little too quickly.

"Let me guess, Mr. Arrow has been telling you a few of those old glory stories," she prompted, giving me a moment of relief as she turned to Mr. Arrow. I almost withdrew my question, figuring I wouldn't receive a response, or at least not one I wanted. To be honest, I was still a little upset about last night, and didn't know exactly how to handle . . . it.

"You know, Captain, I see your busy, maybe . . ."

"Nonsense, Doctor. It's very rare that any one is ever interested in my military duties, and even rarer that I get to toot my own horn so to speak. Gives me a chance to vaunt, now doesn't it," she said with slight amusement in her voice. I smiled back and nodded allowing the nervousness to leave.

"Well what has Mr. Arrow already gabbed on with you about?" she asked.

"He said that you were the youngest spacer to reach the rank of captain," I said, "He also went on to say that you saved seven ships in a battle, very impressive."

"Well Doctor, I would not say that I did it, a captain is only as good as their crew," she said seriously, which I found very humble of her.

"Oh, well also that you had earned the Green . . ."

"Pardon me, Captain, Doctor, I think there might be some trouble in the galley," Mr. Arrow interrupted.

"Shall I accompany you," the Captain replied. I stood quietly expecting our short conversation to come to an end, but I was shocked when the Captain turned back to me.

"If you would, Doctor, meet me in my stateroom, me and Mr. Arrow will be up shortly to finish our conversation," she said with sincerity. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes of course," I said as we parted, them heading to the galley and me going off to the stateroom. Oddly enough, though I was a bit flustered by the pervious night's events, I was quite happy to talk with her now.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

Oddly enough, I really wanted to continue our chat with the doctor. Of most men, I would say, that I have encountered, excluding Mr. Arrow and a few others of course, if I started talking about my accomplishments, they would have the same reactions. Disinterest, comical compliments, disrespect, and even cruel remarks. All they thought a woman was for was sex and someone to stroke their egos. However, in talking to the good Doctor, I noticed that he seemed truthfully impressed and interested in my winnings, and if I wasn't mistaken, he was the one to ask. True, he had a pompous inclination towards me at first, he truly was getting better and in a way that made me feel . . . well I was just ready to finish our talk. After we had dealt with the disturbance in the galley between Pigors and Silver's pet, might I add unannounced pet, Mr. Arrow decided to stay back as I went back to the stateroom. The Doctor was standing just outside the door.

"Thank you for waiting, you could have gone inside if you wanted," I stated as I opened the door and motioned him to step inside. He shrugged slightly and answered meekly that he wasn't sure I wanted him to go in. I guess I had to give him a point for being polite and respectful.

"Where is Mr. Arrow?" he asked with hesitation.

"Oh, he is just tying up a few loose ends if you will. Now Doctor, where were we in our interrupted chat," I asked, happy to continue our talk.

"Um, yes. Well, I just wanted to know about your honor, the Green Badge of Honor, during the Kattindog War right?" he said, genuine interest in his eyes. Absolutely charming, in a way, as I went into how I received the reward and he smiled listening to my stories as if they contained some hidden treasure.

"I've always wanted to go on adventures like that," he stated, changing the subject, "I haven't had the opportunity to actually travel far from Montressor," he said with such a measure of sadness it sobered my whimsical ideas of the man, "I'm still amazed that I have the pleasure of going on a voyage to the greatest historical find since the discovery of the Mucculough Current's ship grave yard." I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm, though I doubted the reliability of this voyage a little. He looked at me, and guessing by his refuting glance, he knew what I was thinking. With a look like that I just had to ask.

"What makes you think we'll find anything but a large sign that reads 'Ha. Ha. This was a scam. Hope you like living in a card board box, because there will be nothing left when you get back?" He froze for a moment, and then confidently threw out.

"Because I know by now that if you had serious questions as to whether the map was a fraud you wouldn't have even cast off."

"Bravo, Doctor, Bravo," I said as, he smiled, "but what if I myself am just going along with this for the pay and the adventure." He frowned a bit, seeming not to have anticipated that response. I smiled to myself knowing I had him stumped until he said softly.

"I guess I'll have to trust you." Again I was sobered by the tone the doctor used.

"Well, even though I am a bit skeptical, you can trust that I truly am interested in finding 'you know what.' You can trust me," I said, meaning every word. He was right in that I wouldn't have wasted my time this far and long if I thought the whole thing was a hoax. Alright it was time to change the topic.

"Did you really think you were alone on your little excursion last night?" I asked as I went over a few charts on the wall to make sure everything was in order (and to avoid his gaze). He chuckled nervously as I saw him reach up and scratch the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Well, I can't say that I was totally unaware of someone there, I just never saw you," he explained gesturing to his spectacles, "It's not exactly 20/20."

"I suppose I can imagine that now."

He quickly changed the subject after that and we continued to talk, speaking on topics of different kinds such as past experiences, career stories, and even a bit of values. He really was a gentlemen, and he actually got me to laugh, which I'm starting to notice is no large feat for him. At moments I felt strangely at peace with him. In fact by the end of our conversation I could call him a friend. However, in our brief silence, a knock came to the door followed by a shrill voice.

"Captain! We are approaching the current."

"Ah, he must mean the Stygian Etherium Current," the doctor said.

"Yes, well it would appear so wouldn't it? I need to get back to the bridge. Thank you Mr. Onus!" I said, heading over to open the door when the doctor offered up a much unanticipated inquiry.

"Captain, do you think I could, that is . . . talk with you again some time?" At first I was a bit bewildered. Of course he could talk to me any time he wanted.

"What do you mean, Doctor, you are allowed to converse with me at anytime, you are, after all, the financier," (and money does have the tendency to talk, a lot) I said, leaving the last thought unspoken.

"That is to say, but I mean do you enjoy my company . . . well as in just me and you . . . no wait. Not that I don't mind talking to you with other company . . ." he began rambling on.

"Doctor?" I asked sharply, so that he would stop. When I looked into his eyes, ready to just dismiss him, I noticed that he had a longing for companionship in them, as if he feared leaving to go be alone in his quarters. Spending years in the Navy gave me great respect to the saying 'eyes are a window to the soul.' To say the least, I was lost in this situation, but deep down I was somewhat knowing of what I should do.

"Yes, Doctor. How about you join me for afternoon tea," I said before I even had time to work out how I felt.

"Really?" he sputtered. Actually, for once I wish I could have retracted my words. I really didn't know why I offered, maybe out of pity for this confidence lacking canid, or out of the relaxing conversation that we had just shared. All I knew was that I generally enjoyed my solitude, which I found in my tea times, and now I would have an intruder upon that desired time alone. But, what could I do, I had now invited him, and I hardly ever retract my word.

"Yes, Doctor, by now you should know I don't make offers lightly."

"Oh, of course Captain," he said smiling.

"Good, now get out of my stateroom, before I have Mr. Arrow escort you out," I proclaimed, ushering him out in humor. He seemed to be good natured about it, though he did scowl just a bit. I too, exited and closed the door behind me.


End file.
